El dia que llegaste a mi vida
by Alilutz
Summary: Edward es un chico de 17 años, que sufre la perdida de su madre, y decidi irse a vivir con carlisle un dr. importante de forks para seguir con sus estudios, pero no cuenta con encontrarse con su grande amor..todos humanos
1. La llegada

**Ola**

**Bueno este es mi primer historia espero que les agrade**

**Le doy gracias a Emma cullen Revenge que me ayudo con esta**

**Historia si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera salido de esto hahaha. Basada en los personajes originales de los hermosos libros de stephenie meyer, **

**1° La llegada**

**Hola me llamo Edward masen tengo 17 años y vivo en Chicago, mi madre murió hace 2 meses y mi padre es un Famoso Dr. Pero vive en Forks así que me iré a vivir con el para terminar mis estudios. Estoy a punto de subirme a un avión directo a mi nuevo destino "Forks" no se que esperar de mi nuevo hogar, no conozco a nadie, voy a una escuela totalmente extraña.**

**Aterrizo el avión y yo fui a buscar mis maletas, las encontré y las tome y me fui a la sala de espera a buscar a carlisle. Pero cuando llegue lo vi, parado con una gran sonrisa, sabia que mi padre ansiaba tenerme devuelta, hacia tres años que no lo veía, y me extrañaba tanto como yo a el, me llevaba estupendo con mi padre, pero la razón por que decidí vivir con mi madre cuando se divorciaron, era por que era hijo único me dolía tener que dejar a mi madre sola aparte mi madre padecía una enfermedad que a los pocos años no quedo nada de ella y murió.**

Hijo!! (Abrazándolo)

Carlisle, yo también te extrañado (con una sonrisa)

**Tomo mis maletas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, veía tantos carros, que no sabia a donde dirigirnos, hasta cuando carlisle me grito- **por aquí**, me quede perplejo por el carro que tenia ante mis ojos era un Mercedes S55 AMG, mis pasión eran los carros rápidos por eso era que sabia tanto de ellos, de inmediato subió mis maletas y nos dirigimos al interior del carro, todo el camino estuvimos en silencio, hasta que se detuvo en una casa, que digo casa era una mansión.**

Si que te va bien papá (sorprendido)

No me quejo tengo todo lo que quiero, y ahora todo esto también es tuyo

Mm..no papá no quiero que gastes en mi...yo

Ni una sola palabra edward...e esperado tanto este momento, de compartir todo esto con mi hijo, así que todo el dinero también es tuyo…para mi eso no es mas importante que tener a mi hijo devuelta.

**No sabia como decirle a carlisle que no quería que se preocupara por mi…pero decidí decirle que estaba bien no quería discutir con el y menos hoy que nos acabamos de reencontrar. Entramos a la casa y me quede perplejo por todas las comodidades que tenia, hasta que escuche un grito en el segundo piso **– Hijo sube, te mostrare tu habitación. **Subí de inmediato –**que te parece, esta genial papá no te hubieras molestado, - es todo lo que te mereces, bueno hijo te dejo para que desempaques tus cosas, tengo que regresar al hospital, pero si hay alguna emergencia mi celular esta anotado en el refrigerados- no te preocupes papá estaré bien, - por cierto ya estas inscrito en el instituto de forks, empiezas mañana. –eh. Gracias. **Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir se voltio de nuevo y me lanzo unas llaves. **– que es esto? – unas llaves, - claro eso es obvio pero de que son las llaves? – de tu carro por supuesto – me quede atónito – hay carlisle no quiero que te molestes – no es ninguna molestia, aparte lo necesitaras para moverte a tu nueva escuela **se voltio y se fue, estuve un rato desempacando mis cosas, hasta que decidí ir a la cochera y ver mi nuevo carro, cuando baje active la alarma y voltie y vi un hermoso Volvo S60R. **

**Al dia siguiente, desperte y carlisle ya no estaba, baje a la cocina para hacerme de almorzar y vi una nota de carlisle.**

NOTA: HIjo.

ayer cuando llegue ya estavas dormido, y ahora en la mañana no te quise despertar..espero que te alla gustado tu carro nuevo, te deseo lo mejor en tu primer dia de clases, te va ir muy bien estoy seguro, hay comida en el refrigerador. con cariño carlisle

**me prepare algo rapido , me lave los dintes y agarre las llaves y parti a los que seria mi nuevo colegio**

**Siguiente cap. Amigos, hermano y bella **

**Solo les dire que en el siguiente capitulo edward vera por primera vez a su angél**


	2. Amigos,hermano y bella

Ola aquí como prometí el siguiente capitulo espero y les guste igual que el primero

2° amigos, hermano y bella

**Cuando llegue al instituto iva caminado por los pasillos me dirigía hacia la oficina por mi nuevo horario de clases, cuando una chava rubia ojos verdes de 1.70 se me interpuso en el camino**

ola soy Jessica, tu debes ser el famoso hijo del dr. Cullen cierto?

Si. Mucho gusto. Soy edward cullen

Bueno como eres nuevo en este colegio me imagino que querrás ayuda ¿no?

No!...no es necesario solo voy por mi horario de clases, y creo si se donde esta la oficina.

Bueno me si se te ofrece algo…estoy aquí para lo que necesites (insinuando)

Gracias de todas formas.

**Me fui dejándola atrás esa chica si que era insistente… no esa no seria la palabra, seria ofrecida. Entre a la oficina y me presente.**

Ola soy edward cullen el nuevo alumno, venia por mi horario

Hola! Soy la sra. Hooke estaré aquí por si se te ofrece algo, aquí esta tu horario , espero y tengas un excelente comienzo de clases.

Muchas gracias se lo agradezco.

**Cheque mi horario y me di cuenta que tenia música a primera hora mi clase favorita sin duda, se me daba muy bien tocar con el piano y la guitarra, entre a mi clase, me presente con el maestro y me senté a lado de un joven alto, rubio de ojos azul.**

Ola soy Jasper swan, mucho gusto (extendiendo la mano)

Soy edward ma…

Si claro, edward cullen, todo mundo sabe quien eres, por aquí corre el rumor muy rápido, para este entonces ya saben todos que se encuentra estudiando aquí el hijo del famosísimo dr. Cullen

(sonrisa) creo que aquí los chismes vuelan rápido

**Las horas se pasaron rápidas, todas las clases se me habían hecho realmente interesantes, a la hora del almuerzo jasper me invito a sentarme con el, y yo acepte.**

mira edward, el mi gran amigo emmett.

Mucho gusto emmett.

Bueno creo que eres el centro de atención de las chicas le día de hoy (mirando alrededor)

No es muy agradable eso, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Pues tienes que acostumbrarte-emmett

**A lado de nuestra mesa se sentaban dos chicas realmente hermosas pero no me di cuenta hasta que se sentó una joven de cabello largo castallo de 1.65 muy pálida con unas curvas muy pronunciadas, era realmente bella.**

**-¿**Quien es ella?

- ¿ya caíste ante bella verdad? -emmett

**- **Edward ella es mi hermana menor isabella

- si pero amigo no te recomiendo que te metas con ella, por que no esta con nadie nunca

- ¿por que lo dices?

- es solo que ella es especial, es lista bonita, respetuosa, todo lo que quieres en una chica no como todas las chicas que abundan en este colegio puras chicas huecas sin cerebro

- pero no pierdas tu tiempo, ella no le interesa nadie- emmett

- No planeaba hacerlo, ¿y por que no esta con nadie?

- (con una sonrisa) bueno es solo que no a llegado el hombre ideal, ella siempre se sienta con las chicas mas lindas del colegio rosalie y alice.- jasper

- ¿Quienes son ellas?

- Bueno es la preciosa rubia que esta con ella y es mi novia (orgulloso) y la bajita que parece un duende andando es alice la novia de este hombre (señalando a jasper)– emmett

- ey! Ella no es mi novia (gritando)

**Jasper y emmett discutían pero yo no prestaba atención solo miraba esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me derretían, ella me voltio a ver, y se agacho de inmediato, vi como se ponía roja, se veía realmente tierna**

amigo, hiciste que mi hermana su pusiera roja, eso tenia que ser grabado.

**Muchas gracias a los que se han dado su tiempo en leer mi historia, espero que les este gustando, espero poder actualizar mañana el siguiente capitulo,**


	3. el primer encuentro

**Aquí subiendo el siguiente Cáp. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me ayudan a inspirarme en el fic, bueno espero que siga siendo de su agrada y cada vez tenga mas comentarios.**

**3° El primer acercamiento**

**Cuando toco el timbre me dirigí a mi ultima clase del día, era literatura, cuando entre al salón vi esos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizan, entre y me acomode en el único asiento que había disponible con esa chica rubia que se presento conmigo cuando llegue al colegio, sin mas no lo recuerdo se llama Jessica, al instante que me senté me saludo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.**

Hola de Nuevo Edward

Emm…Hola

**No podía concentrarme en la clase, lo único que hacía era observarla, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada respiración que hacia me volvía loco, creo que Jessica se dio cuenta que la miraba, por que trato de llamar mi atención.**

Veo que te gusta Swan ¿Cierto?

No se de que hablas

Veo como la observas, pero te doy consejo no te metas con swan es una zorra, lo digo por tu bien.

Gracias por el consejo

**Sea acabo la clase y yo espere a que todos salieran isabella iva saliendo cuando se tropezó y todos sus libros salieron volando. Me agache para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.**

¿Estás bien?

¡Si! Es solo que soy un poco torpe no vi donde pise

A por cierto, soy edward (ayudándola a levantarse)

Mucho gusto soy be...

Si claro isabella

Solo bella

**BPROV**

**Ya todos habían salido de clases, agarre mis libros y me dirigí hacia la salida hasta que mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tropéese, empecé a recoger mis libros pero alguien mas ya los estaba agarrando, levante la cabeza y vi a un muchacho con un pelo cobrizo y unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy hermosos, estaba totalmente perdida hasta que el hablo, y por primera vez escuche su voz angelical.**

¿Estas bien?

¡Si! Es solo que soy un poco torpe, no vi donde pise

A por cierto, soy edward

Mucho gusto soy be…

Si claro isabella

Solo bella

**Odiaba como sonaba mi nombre completo así que me e encargado que todo mundo me llame solo bella, agarre mis libros y sin decir ni una sola palabra me fui corriendo hasta el estacionamiento donde encontraba jasper ya un poco desesperado.**

¡Donde estabas Isabella Marie! Estaba pensando en irme

No te atreverías ¿Verdad?

Claro que no enana (despeinándola)

¡Jasper!

**Nos subimos al carro de jasper era un mustang negro que le había regalado charlie por su cumpleaños 19, desde entonces, siempre estaba fuera de casa**

¿Y por que tardaste tanto?

Es que tropecé y se me cayeron todos los libros y edward un compañero de clases me ayudo a recogerlos

Si que eres torpe (tono de burla) pero veo que ya conociste a edward cullen

¿Cullen? ¿Es acaso el hijo del Dr., cullen amigo de papá?

Si, el mismo

¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?

Esta conmigo en mi clase de música, es un buen chico, así que lo invite a sentarse en el almuerzo conmigo y con emmett esta mañana.

Allá veo

**Estaciono el carro y vimos que papá aun no llegaba, mi hermano y yo vivimos solo con charlie ya que René murió hace años en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces jasper se hizo sobre protector conmigo, charlie es el jefe de policías por lo tanto no estaba casi en casa.**

**Bueno hasta ahí le dejo**

**Mañana espero poner el siguiente cap. muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y han comentado.**


	4. damisela en apuros

4° Una damisela en apuros

**Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde que conocí a bella swan… ya no se comportaba tan cortante conmigo, de hecho la había conocido mucho mejor, igual que a todos mis amigos, Jasper era muy serio en clase pero cuando estaba con sus amigos era totalmente alocado, alice y rosalie eran un Az de la moda y eran unas compradoras compulsivas y bella siempre sufría las consecuencias, emmett era el capitán del equipo de americano por lo tanto me invito a pertenecer a el, yo al principio no quería pero termino convenciéndome hasta que acepte, Bella era muy seria, era muy inteligente le gustaba leer y escuchar música clásica como a mi, coincidíamos en Claro de Luna de Debussy nos encantaba a los dos.**

**Estaba en la cafetería, con emmett y jasper, estábamos platicando de nuestro juego de mañana de americano, en eso llegan alice y rosalie muy nerviosas.**

chicos no han visto a bella, no la encontramos por ninguna parte- alice

se suponía que estaba con ustedes- emmett

No se estaba con nosotras, fuimos al baño, y bella estaba afuera y cuando salimos ya no estaba-rosalie

Ire a buscarla

Edward búscala, estoy muy preocupada espero y no le allá pasado nada-alice

Yo ire contigo, espero que a mi enana no le allá pasado nada (tono preocupado)

**Íbamos pasando por todos los salones por si bella estaba ahí, la buscamos en la enfermería, en los baños hasta preguntamos por ella y ningún rastro, ya empezaba a preocuparme, hasta que decidí buscarla en el gimnasio, cuando entre vi una escena horrible, mike estaba tratando de aprovecharse de ella.**

Ayúdenme –bella

Cállate perra! (dándole una bofetada)

**Me acerque a ese maldito infeliz y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, el la soltó y bella corrió hacia mi abrazándome. Mientras jasper se encargaba de recordarle a ese infeliz que no volviera a tocar a su hermana**

¡Edward!, gracias (llorando)

No tienes por que agradecer nada, perdón por no llegar antes

Espera aquí le daré su merecido a ese infeliz,

¡No Edward! Deja que jasper se encargue de eso quédate aquí conmigo

De acuerdo, ¿Pero vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen ese golpe de la cara?

No, no es necesario, estoy bien solo fue el golpe

¿Qué más te hizo ese infeliz?

Gracias a ti no logro hacerme nada

**Lleve a bella con alice y rosalie, mi ángel estaba muy mal, me dolía en solo verla de esa manera, no me lo hubiera perdonado si le hubiera pasado algo, ese infeliz la iva a pagar caro, ahora me daba cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por bella, auque solo llevaba tres semanas conociéndola, fue como amor a primera vista.**

**BPOV**

**Acabamos de salir de clases, como siempre alice rosalie y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, pero alice quería checar su maquillaje en el baño, yo no quería entrar así que decidí quedarme a esperarlas afuera, hasta que mike se me acerco.**

Hola hermosa, podría hablar contigo unos momentos

Dime, que me quieres decir.

Preferiría que fuera en privado, te importaría ir al gimnasio para platicar mas tranquilos

**Le dude unos minutos, pero decidí acompañarlo.**

Ahora si que me querías decir.

Sabes preciosa, me gustas mucho (agarrándola de la cintura)

¡Suéltame!

Sabes te soltare por supuesto pero no antes de hacerte mía.

¡Aléjate de mi imbecil!

Ya te dije preciosa no antes sin hacerte mía

**Mike empezó a besarme, y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa, esta aterrada así que le empecé a dar golpes para que me soltara. –**Ayúdenme **empecé a gritar** – Cállate perra **En eso me dio una bofetada, sentía que ya no podía resistirme más, mis lagrimas salían, hasta que sentí que mike me soltó y vi que mi salvador le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, sin importar nada corrí a abrazarlo.**

¡Edward!, gracias (llorando)

No tienes por que agradecer nada, perdón por no llegar antes

Espera aquí le daré su merecido a ese infeliz,

¡No Edward! Deja que jasper se encargue de eso quédate aquí conmigo

De acuerdo, ¿Pero vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen ese golpe de la cara?

No, no es necesario, estoy bien solo fue el golpe

¿Qué más te hizo ese infeliz?

Gracias a ti no logro hacerme nada

**Edward me llevo con alice y rosalie, ellas me inundaron de preguntas, pero esta ida observando a mi salvador, estaba tan agradecida con el, no sabia que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado, realmente mike hubiera abuzado de mí, edward se estaba volviendo algo más que un amigo para mí, auque mi amor por el no fuera correspondido.**


	5. La desilúción

5. La desilusión

**EPOV**

**Ya había pasado un mes de lo de mike, jasper y yo hablamos con el director, y lo corrieron del colegio, bella estaba más alegre que antes, alice planeaba siempre salidas para despejar la mente de bella, y como hoy era viernes, de seguro ese demonio ya tenia algo planeado para hoy. Era la hora del almuerzo jasper, emmett y yo esperábamos a las chicas.**

Donde estará mi chica, hace dos horas que no la veo, ya la extraño-emmett

No cambias emmett!!! –jasper

Mira que tu no seas novio de alice no es mi problema, ya deberías de hacer algo-emmett

A mi no me gusta alice! – jasper

Claro que no! Te fascina- emmett

Ya basta chicos, dejen de pelear, esto es todo los días

Cállate edward que tu estas igual por bella-emmett

¿No se de que hablas?

Para que te haces, veo como miras a mi hermanita- jasper

Yo no miro a bella de ninguna forma

De acuerdo entonces no te gusta(dirigiéndose hacia mi), pero tu jasper, te ayudare con alice

¿Que harás?

No lo se, aun no lo planeo, pronto se me ocurrirá algo

**Mientras Estábamos discutiendo, las chicas se sentaban en la mesa.**

¿Donde estaban amor?- emmett

Estábamos arreglando algunas cosas para el baile del colegio- rosalie

¿Cómo que arreglando?-jasper

Si ahora yo organizare todo el baile- alice (emocionada)

¿Y haber alice que tienes preparado para hoy? – emmett

Estaba pensando ver una película en el cine. ¿Que les parece?

Yo no tengo problema y mi hermana tampoco ¿verdad bella?

No, creo que no

Emmett y yo estamos puestos **dándole un beso en los labios **–rosalie

Con ese beso ni quien se oponga

¿Y tu edward?

Creo que esta bien, no tengo planes para hoy

Perfecto entonces, saliendo del colegio, nos vemos a fuera para irnos al cine-alice

**Toco el timbre, bella y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de literatura, El profesor nos prometió llevar una lectura interesante para esa clase, y así fue llevo cumbres borro cosas mi libro favorito, estaba tan enfocado en el profesor, hasta que Jessica llamo mi atención y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me saque de onda y solo me voltie y preferí no darle importancia, se paso la clase de volada, toco el timbre agarre mis cosas, y me marche con bella, de camino al estacionamiento, note un poco triste a bella.**

¿Qué tienes?

Nada. ¿Por que la pregunta?

Pues te noto extraña

No es solo que…me vino un recuerdo de mike, pero no es nada

Ya paso bella, nunca mas te hará nada, lo prometo.

**BPOV**

**Estábamos en la clase de literatura, el profesor llevo de lectura el libro de cumbres borro cosas, estaba muy concentrada, pero no pude evitar voltear a ver a edward, pero mis ojos solo captaron como Jessica le daba un beso en la mejilla, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrima, todas mis ilusiones de que edward se fijara en mi se derrumbaron. Cuando toco el timbre, tome mis libros y me marche con edward hacia el estacionamiento para encontrarnos con los demás, estaba totalmente ida, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.**

¿Qué tienes?

Nada. ¿Por que la pregunta?

Pues te noto extraña

No es solo que…me vino un recuerdo de mike, pero no es nada **Era la única cosa que se me había ocurrido, no le podía decir que la razón verdadera de que estuviera mal era por el.**

Ya paso bella, nunca mas te hará nada, lo prometo.

**No se por que, pero instantáneamente lo abrase, no me importo nada, y el me correspondió el abrazo, con el me sentía protegida, se separo de mi y me agarro la mano, y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento. cuando llegamos ahi, todos se nos quedaron viendo, instantaneamente me solto la mano y yo hice lo mismo, sentia venir una manada de preguntas de alice y rosalie**

**- **Chicos por que tardaron tanto?-alice

- Solo nos retrasamos un momento alice, no exageres

- Bueno jasper, emmett rosalie y yo nos iremos en mi porsh tu y edward se iran en su volvo (guiñandome un ojo)

**Ya comprendia, eso era plan con maña, alice me las iva a pagar y muy caro lo que habia hecho, no queria estar sola con edward, no queria que me hiciera prefgntas que no quisiera responder. nos dirigimos al carro y edward como el caballerozo que es me abrio la puerta del copiloto, y despues se subio. antes de arrancar me miro a los ojos, y me pregunto**

Por que estas tan seria?

No lo se, a lo mejor es por lo que te dije recien,

**En todo el camino no volvimos acruzar ni una sola palabra, cuando llegamos al cine, edward se dirigio con emmet y jasper a comprar los boletos y las golosinas, mientras alice y rosalie se acercaron conmigo corriendo, para preguntarme que habia pasado con edward**

Bella cuentame todo- alice

A que se refieren?

que paso con edward en el colegio?- rose

No paso nada, no se que se imaginaron

Bella no nos puedes negar que te gusta edward, vemos como lo miras, se te salen los ojos-alice

No lo niego, pero el no me corresponde, y creo que sale con jessica

Sale con jessica? - rose

No lo se, eso creo, en la clase de literatura jessica le dio un beso en la mejilla

Bella, sabes como es jessica de zorra, pero no te procupes tu amiga alice lo averigura

**Bueno espero y hallan disfrutado este capitulo, en el siguiente como ayudara emmet a jasper para declarle su amor a alice? **


	6. el plan

**6. EL PLAN**

**Bella sabes como es Jessica de zorra, pero tu amiga alice te averiguara**.

Alice, no es necesario, no quiero desilusionarme, en serio, creo que edward no es para mi

Tonta bella, no digas eso, si hacen una magnifica pareja, solo hay que darle un pequeño empujoncito, y esto será a la versión alice

A que te refieres, conozco esos ojos, y no me agradan para nada

Mañana será, día de compras, así que bella no quiero ni una palabra de tu parte

**No valía la pena discutir con alice, ella siempre terminaba por convencerme al final, mañana será un día de tortura. Mientras alice, le decía algo a rose, y sabia que era algo referente a mi, los chicos llegaron con las golosinas y boletos, por lo que escuche decir a emmett, era una de terror, y para mi terror es igual a gritos y pánico total, cuando voltie a ver a alice, vi en sus ojos que algo tramaba.**

-Bueno entremos al cine, que quiero un buen lugar-emmett

**Entramos al cine y de inmediato alice, rosalie emmett y jasper tomaron sus lugares, dejándonos a edward y a mí los únicos asientos que quedaban, sabía que eso era plan con mañana de alice, pero bueno trataría de aprovechar el favor.**

Edward, solo te pido que si grito, no te rías de mi

Te lo prometo, no me reiré de ti

**Empezó la película, todo iba de maravilla, no me había asustado en ningún momento, cuando de repente apareció un niño en la pantalla, empecé a gritar como loca e instantáneamente me agarre del brazo de edward y lo abrase, edward me tomo por la cintura, y me apretó mas a el, cuando todos dejaron de gritar, me separe de edward muy despacio, nuestras bocas estaban a un centímetro de rozar, me puse muy roja y edward se empezó a reír.**

Dijiste que no te reirías de mi

Es que es inevitable, no reírse cuando te pones tan roja

No es gracioso

Para mi lo es, quieres seguir viendo la película, o prefieres salirte

No estoy bien, seguiré viendo la película

**Por fin se acabo la película todos salimos de la sala, ya estaba muy oscuro debían ser alrededor de las 11 de la noche.**

Edward ve a dejar a bella a su casa, yo llevare a los demás –alice

Si claro, ven bella vayámonos

¿Que tienes planeado para mañana?

Pues mañana seré torturada por alice, iremos de compras toda la tarde

Pues te compadezco

**Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaba dispuesta abajarme, cuando me agarro la mano por sorpresa e hizo que retrocediera y me volviera a sentar en el asiento**

y que no piensas despedirte de mi acaso

Si lo, siento **le di un beso en la mejilla, me sentía en la gloria auque sea solo un beso de amigos, Salí del carro y me dirigí a mi casa cuando abrí la puerta el ya no estaba.**

**Al día siguiente alice y rosalie paso a mi casa muy temprano, estaba muy adormilada, en verdad no quería ir, pero sabia que me obligarían.**

Bella por favor quita esa cara-alice

Alice, en verdad no necesito ropa, ya tengo suficiente,

Claro que necesitas ropa, ya que hoy es un día especial,**-**alice

No se que se festeja

Hoy empieza el plan de alice-rose

¿Y cual es el plan?

Hoy los chicos y nosotras iremos a un antro a bailar, y es por eso que necesitamos unos vestidos provocativos para esta noche.

Chicas yo no quiero ir a bailar

Bella! Por favor, es tu oportunidad para seducir a edward, y yo a jasper, no me lo arruines por favor (poniendo cara de perrito)

OH, de acuerdo,

Gracias, gracias, gracias

Ya chicas basta de tanto drama, podemos ir ya a las tiendas-rose

Si, y tengo la tienda perfecto para los vestidos que tengo planeados para nosotras

**Alice y rosalie estaban tan emocionadas, cuando entramos a la tienda se dirigieron de inmediato a ver los vestidos, todos estaban realmente bonitos, alice me empezó a dar miles de vestidos para probarme.**

ven pruébate estos

**Empecé aprobarme cada uno de los vestidos que rose y alice me daban, uno era realmente hermoso era negro me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenia un escote muy grande y en medio tenia un moño rojo hermoso, cuando Salí con el vestido las chicas, se quedaron boca viertas**

¡ese es el indicado bella! – alice

si te ves realmente genial –rose

con un peinado y maquillaje adecuado, te veras como una princesa y edward quedara rendido a tus pies.-alice

Eso espero chicas

**Alice había encontrado un vestido muy hermoso era amarillo con azul extraple. Le quedaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla le quedaba realmente hermoso y rosalie había escogido un vestido rojo con un escote muy pronunciado, era arriba de la rodilla ese vestido hacia que se viera su pronunciada figura. Emmett se desmayaría.**

Alice, los vestidos están geniales, vas a matar a jasper

Eso espero bella…ahora ay que arreglarnos, los chicos pasaran por nosotras a las 8, muy apenas tenemos tiempo

¿Y donde nos arreglaremos?

En la casa de rose

**Cuando llegamos a casa de rose, tuvimos que sacar todas las bolsas del carro, mientras alice empezaba con mi peinado rose, me estaba maquillando.**

Chicas solo les pido que no exageren,

Deja nos todo en nuestras manos bella, alice y yo aremos un excelente trabajo, tu solo relájate. **Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando alguien me empezó a mover **– Bella, quedaste como una reina, mira –alice **Tome el espejo y me mire, tenían razón había quedado muy hermosa, si no fuera por que la que estaba en el espejo hacia los mismo movimientos, pensaría que no era realmente yo. –**OH, chicas muchas gracias, no se como agradecerles, en serio deben dedicarse a esto

Bella, solo nos puedes agradecer de una forma-rose

¿Cuál?

Que te vallas a poner ya ese vestido, que no tardan en llegar los chicos, mientras nosotras nos arreglamos.

**Tome mi vestido, y me dirigí al baño a terminar de arreglarme, cuando Sali las chicas estaban realmente sorprendidas.-**Por dios, te ves realmente hermosa, creo que te tengo envidia-alice,

-alice, por dios si tu también estas hermosa y de rose ni se diga ese vestido te queda genial

-Chicas, esta será nuestra noche, conquistaremos a nuestros galanes.-alice **Cuando toco el timbre las tres gritamos. – **Yo abro, ustedes son las que se tienen que lucir hoy

**Cuando escuchamos abrir la puerta escuchamos las voces de los chicos, alice y yo nos decidimos a bajar, cuando íbamos por las escaleras, jasper y edward estaban con la boca abierta,.**

se ven realmente hermosas chicas- jasper

Bella, te ves hermosa-edward

Muchas gracias **no pude evitar sonrojarme**

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

Bueno chicos hasta ahí le dejo , si quieren ver los vestidos que llevaron alice rosalie y bella están en mi nik ay pueden ver los links, espero que le allá gustado el capitulo a mi me encanto, le dejare ahí para que se queden picados, que pasara mañana en el baile?


	7. Solo faltamos tu y yo

7- Solo faltamos tú y yo

**EPOV**

**Cuando llegamos a casa de rose, tocamos el timbre y de inmediato rose, abrió la puerta estaba realmente hermosa, cuando escuche unas voces provenientes de las escaleras jasper y yo automáticamente volteamos, vimos a una mujeres realmente bellas alice estaba realmente linda, pero la que capto mi atención por completo fue bella, estaba realmente espectacular, usaba un vestido negro que me dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, quería correr y abrazarla, me acerque a ella para decirle lo bella que estaba **

Se ven realmente hermosas chicas- jasper

Bella, te ves hermosa-edward

Muchas gracias **me dijo y se sonrojo se veía realmente tierna, como amaba que se sonrojara**

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

Nos vamos –emmett

Si, claro, pero como no cabremos en un carro, nosotros nos iremos en mi porshe y edward y bella en el volvo, ¡no te molesta verdad bella?

No para nada

¿Y a ti edward?

No en lo absoluto **ansiaba tanto estar solo con ella, en verdad esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco**

Bueno nos vemos en la entrada del antro para entrar todos juntos-rose

**Le di el brazo a bella, y ella acepto y la dirigí a mi volvo, le abrí la puerta para que entrara y luego corrí hacia mi puerta, voltie a verla, la empecé a ver de arriba a bajo, era la mujer mas linda que había conocido, como deseaba en ese momento besarla, estaba pensando muchas cosas con las que hacer con bella, hasta que ella rompió mi concentración.**

Nos vamos

Si lo ciento **Arranque hacia el antro, cuando llegamos ya estaban todos afuera esperándonos. **

**Cuando entramos al Antro, todos se les quedan viendo a bella, eso realmente me estaba molestando, así que la agarre por la cintura, y nos adentramos por la mesa. Mientras emmett iva por las bebidas, jasper le pidió a alice que bailaran y se alejaron de la mesa dejándonos totalmente solos. Cuando un hombre se acerco hacia la mesa**

Guapa, quieres bailar conmigo-James

Eee **Cuando vi los ojos de bella pidiendo ayuda, de inmediato me metí en la conversación**

No, ella no puede, bailar contigo

Y tu quien eres, para decir eso

Soy su novio, imbecil

Eso es cierto hermosa-james

Si, el es mi novio **Cuando dijo eso el idiota de inmediato se marcho**

Muchas gracias, edward no se como agradecerte

Que tal si me lo agradecer, bailando conmigo

Creo que eso es buena idea.** La agarre de la mano y nos adentramos en la pista, mientras bella y yo bailábamos, bella bailaba muy provocativamente en verdad me estaba matando, cuando algo nos llamo la atención a los dos alice y jasper se estaban besando muy apasionadamente, y pues que decir de emmett y rosalie, pero en ellos no era raro, ya que eran novios.**

Creo que jasper ya se le declaro a alice por fin

Si, ya era hora que jasper se animara, emmett ya iva a hacer algo al respecto

Hacen una excelente pareja jasper y alice,

Creo que todos se están besando, solo faltamos tu y yo.

Creo que si. **Cuando dijo eso ya no aguante mas las ganas, la agarre de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, pegue mis labios contra los suyos, ella al instante me respondió, cuando pasaron unos segundos, ella se aparto de mi, y se me quedo viendo con un cara de duda, en el instante reaccione,**

Lo siento, bella, yo..o no debí, fue solo un impulso

No…o no te preocupes, creo que yo también me deje llevar.

BPOV

**Estábamos solos edward y yo en la mesa, cuando un tipo se acerca a mí.**

Guapa, quieres bailar conmigo-James **De inmediato le lance una mirada de ayuda a edward para que me quitara el tipo de enzima y el capto y se metió en la conversación.**

No, ella no puede, bailar contigo

Y tu quien eres, para decir eso

Soy su novio, imbecil

Eso es cierto hermosa-james

Si, el es mi novio **Estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había de hecho edward que solo logre decir eso. **Muchas gracias, edward no se como agradecerte

Que tal si me lo agradecer, bailando conmigo

Creo que eso es buena idea **No podía rechazarlo después de haberme ayudado con este tipo, me ofreció la mano y yo la tome gustosa y nos adentramos hacia la pista, cuando empezó la música me empecé a mover muy provocativamente para edward, notaba como se ponía nerviosa hasta que el se paro, lo voltie a ver, y vi exactamente lo que el miraba, era a alice y jasper besándose muy apasionadamente. Y lo único que se me ocurrió decir para llamar su atención fue.**

Creo que jasper ya se le declaro a alice por fin

Si, ya era hora que jasper se animara, emmett ya iva a hacer algo al respecto

Hacen una excelente pareja jasper y alice

Creo que todos se están besando, solo faltamos tu y yo.

Creo que si. **Fue lo único que pude decir, edward me agarro de la cintura y me pego a el, estaba realmente ida, hasta que sentí sus labios presionar los míos y yo al instante le respondí, pasando unos segundos, me despegue estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia por que edward me había besado así de la nada, estaba realmente feliz, estaba pensando que edward realmente me quería igual que yo a el, cuando yo me solté el al instante soltó sus brazos de mi cintura y se empezó a disculpar.**

Lo sient..o, bella, y…o no debí, fue solo un impulso**. Cuando me dijo eso sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba, realmente el me había besado solo por un impulso, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, me estaba esforzando por no llorar enfrente de el. Hasta que logre decir palabra**

No…o no te preocupes, creo que yo también me deje llevar

En verdad, bella yo no debí besarte

No te preocupes, todo esta bien, a horita vuelvo ire al baño. **Cuando vi que rose y alice me habían visto que me fui al baño y ya venían hacia acá decidí correr, cuando entre al baño mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, edward no me quería, y yo no debería perder el tiempo haciéndome ilusiones, el definitivamente no era para mi.**

**BuEno hasta aquí le dejo este capitulo espero que les guste, bueno aquí se dieron su primer beso, hay pobre bella, piensa que edward no la quiere, pero realmente la ama, tratare de actualizar los mas antes posible.**


	8. Una propuesta interesante

8. Una propuesta interesante

BPOV

En verdad, bella yo no debí besarte

No te preocupes, todo esta bien, a horita vuelvo ire al baño. **Cuando vi que rose y alice me habían visto que me fui al baño y ya venían hacia acá decidí correr, cuando entre al baño mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, edward no me quería, y yo no debería perder el tiempo haciéndome ilusiones, el definitivamente no era para mi.**

-Bella que tienes, ¿por que te fuiste así?-alice

- no es nada chicas, en serio **pero ya no pude aguantar mi llanto, y me puse a llorar, como hace tanto no lloraba, lo peor era que lo hacia por que edward no me quería como yo a el solo me quería como una amiga más.**

- Por favor bella, no llores, me partes el corazón, que te hizo edward ahora,

- Me beso **y en eso empecé a llorar más fuerte**

**- **Entonces no entiendo por que lloras, si te beso deberías estar feliz, ¿no? Es lo que tú querías.

- ¡Si! Pero cuando nos separamos el me empezó a decir que fue un error.

- Ya veo, bueno esto lo arreglaremos, estoy segura que edward te ama, y después de lo que tengo planeado edward quedara rendido a tus pies, o si no dejo de llamarme alice greene.

- Si Bella, no te preocupes, si edward no se da cuenta por si solo, nosotras le daremos el empujoncito.-rose

- Pero, que piensan hacer.

- Como sabrás se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa, mi familia tiene una casita por la playa, y nos podemos ir todos a pasar las vacaciones ahí, tengo muchos planes, para ti y edward, claro espero que quieran ir

- Sabes que yo me animo alice,

- ¿y tu bella?

- Creo que estaría bien, pero ahora dime, que fue eso que vi, afuera,

- de que hablas-alice

- No te hagas te vi besándote con jasper, creías que no te iva a ver, cuéntanos todo

- Jasper me dijo sus sentimientos, y después me dijo que no me sintiera comprometida, por lo que me había dicho, que el comprendía si no sentía lo mismo, pero deje que continuara solo lo bese, y cuando dejamos de besarnos el me dijo que si quería ser su novia, y...le dije que si

- muchas felicidades alice, en serio te lo mereces. Creo que ahora seremos cuñadas

- si bells, eso es genial, creo que me veras seguido por tu casa

- Bueno chicas, salgamos que lo chicos nos deben estar esperando.

**Así estuvimos bailando todos juntos, hasta que nos dio la 1, alice ya les había contado lo de las vacaciones a los chicos, y a los tres les pareció genial la idea, cuando salimos del antro, nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos, en el camino de regreso a casa edward no dijo nada, y yo preferí hacer lo mismo.**

**EPOV**

**Las semanas pasaban rápido, estábamos a solo un día de las vacaciones, alice nos había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de semana santa en una casa que estaba en la orilla de la playa, estaríamos los 6 solos, era mi oportunidad, para enamorar a bella, cuando salimos de las clases, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde alice no esperaba.**

Chicos, bueno mañana nos iremos a las nueve de la mañana, esténse listos, por lo tanto rose, bella y yo nos iremos de compras, ay que comprar un bikini nuevo, **Cuando dijo eso alice, vi como a bella se le subía color a las mejillas.**

Y en que carros nos iremos, nos podemos ir en mi volvo si no hay problema

Eso estaría bien, pero necesitamos dos carros, en uno no cavemos todo, recuerden faltan las maletas.

Nos podemos en mi jeep también

Si eso esta muy bien emmett, bueno ya esta todo resuelto, en el volvo y en el jeep de emmett. **Cuando alice se despidió de jasper, y emmett de rosalie con tierno beso, recordé cuando bese por primera vez a bella, extrañaba tantos sus labios, quedaría todo por volverlos a probar**

**BPOV**

**Cuando las dos parejitas se despedían de sus respectivos novios, yo me despedí de edward, ansiaba tantos sus labios, nunca podría olvidar, ese beso que me dio en aquel antro, su aroma ya era una droga para mí.**

enana, por favor no llegues tarde a casa, hay que preparar las maletas

No me digas, así, y por lo de llegar temprano es lo que mas ansío, pero todo depende de que este duende malvado me deje en paz.

No te preocupes, amor, llevare temprano a bella en su casa.

Bueno me voy bro, por que o si no alice me matara

**Cuando llegamos al centro comercial alice empezó a razar con todas la tiendas, me empezó comprar minifaldas, tops, vestidos muy provocativos, y un bikini realmente corto, alice quería matar a mi hermano de un infarto, no me dejaría salir así, ya estaba realmente agotada, así que me iva a sentar a una banca.**

**-¿**Que haces? Si todavía no acabamos

- No, alice, ya me compraste suficiente ropa, ya no quiero más

- Por favor, solo una tienda más, y te dejare en paz

- okey, pero solo esta última **Íbamos caminando por un pasillo hasta que vi la tienda, a donde alice y rose se dirigían, **no por favor, esa tienda no, victoria secret´s, no **me decía para mis adentros, **

-Anda bella **me grito alice para que entrara, esta duende si que me torturaba**, **rose me empezó a dar lencería muy provocativo, esto realmente me asustaba.**

**- ¿**Y para que rayos, quiero yo esto?

- Bella, no lo vas a agradecer- rose **Alice pago las cosas, y nos dijimos hacia el auto, en el camino alice, venia hablando de todas las cosas planeadas que tenia en mente para nuestras vacaciones. Primero fuimos a dejar a rose, y después no dirigimos hacia mi casa, alice se bajo para ayudarme a bajar las cosas, y despedirse de mi hermano, cuando alice se fue, jasper y yo empezamos a hacer nuestras maletas, **

**- **Por fin terminamos-jasper

- si, bueno creo que me ire acostar, mañana nos espero un largo día **bostezando**

**- **si enana, vete a descansar.

Bueno aki le dejo espero y lo allan disfrutado. El siguiente cap. Estara muy emocionante esperenlo


	9. El juego

**9 El Juego**

- Bella, no lo vas a agradecer- rose **Alice pago las cosas, y nos dijimos hacia el auto, en el camino alice, venia hablando de todas las cosas planeadas que tenia en mente para nuestras vacaciones. Primero fuimos a dejar a rose, y después no dirigimos hacia mi casa, alice se bajo para ayudarme a bajar las cosas, y despedirse de mi hermano, cuando alice se fue, jasper y yo empezamos a hacer nuestras maletas, **

**- **Por fin terminamos-jasper

- si, bueno creo que me ire acostar, mañana nos espero un largo día **bostezando**

**- **si enana, vete a descansar.

**BPOV**

**El día paso de volada, estaba tan emocionada por este viaje que estábamos a punto de hacer, charlie le encantaba la idea de que nos fuéramos de viaje, ya que el se iva a pasar las vacaciones con su amigo bily y el odiaba dejarnos solos como todas las noches pero su trabajo de jefe de policía se lo pedía, jasper y yo bajamos las maletas de volada por que sabíamos que si alice, veía que no estábamos listos era capaz de matarnos, cuando oímos un claxon, bajamos de volada con nuestros equipajes, todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, edward se bajo y me ayudo con mis maletas,**

lista para nuestro viaje

si, estoy mas que lista, creo que no la pasaremos muy bien

si, este duendecillo esta fuera de control

estas hablando de mi, ¿verdad? Los estoy escuchando,

No estamos hablando de ti alice, tranquilízate

De castigo, bella te iras con el

¿Qué?...alice por dios no seas berrinchuda

No es berrinche, como quiera ahí te ibas a ir

Por mi no hay problema bella, eres muy buena compañía

Si lo mismo digo, aparte ahí van las parejitas y no quiero, ver como se besan

Lo mismo digo, compañera

**En el camino, edward me venia contando, de que alice, se pasaba todo el tiempo en su casa, ya que su papá el dr. Carlisle y la mamá de alice, esme, estaban saliendo juntos, ya que ella era enfermera del hospital en el que carlisle trabajaba, y se llevaban muy bien, hasta que decidieron hacerse novios, a alice y edward no le desagradaba la idea de ser hermanos, especialmente a alice que no le desagradaba la idea de tener un hermano, también le encantaba la idea de que su mamá ya no estuviera sola, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus papás se habían divorciado, que quería que su madre fuera feliz, cuando por fin llegamos, todos estábamos muy felices bajamos las maletas y nos dirigimos a dentro de la casa, alice nos empezó a repartir nuestras respectivas habitaciones.**

Bueno chicos, solo hay tres habitaciones, y estaba pensando acomodarnos por pareja, espero y no les moleste,

Por rosalie y yo no hay problema, estamos encantados en compartir la misma habitación.

Eso lo sabemos emmett, no tienes ni por que decirlo

Bueno, yo tampoco tengo ningún problema amor, pero que pasa con edward y bella

Bueno ellos también pueden compartir habitación, bueno claro si ellos quieren

Alice, por mi no hay problema, si quieres bella puedes dormir en la cama y yo en el sillón de la habitación.

Si, creo que esta bien, tampoco tengo ningún problema.

Bueno listo, ya estamos todos acomodados,

Bueno, yo no quiero que mi hermanita se duerma con edward, no me parece prudente

Hay jasper, tu no cambias siempre tan celoso hermano, pero no te preocupes soy lo suficiente grande para saber lo que ago

De acuerdo, pero todo el peso caerá sobre ti edward,

No haré nada que no quiera ella, jasper eso tenlo por seguro

**Cuando dijo eso, estaba totalmente desconcertada, no sabia a lo que se refería con lo de "no haré nada que no quiera ella", **creo que lo estoy mal interpretando me dije para mis adentros **todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos y empezamos desempacar nuestras cosas, **

bueno entonces, tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón

No para nada edward, tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón

No sería un caballero si te dejara dormir en el sillón mis padres no me educaron así, por favor no hagas que rompa eso.

De acuerdo, pero no estoy conforme con eso **en eso tocaron la puerta**

Chicos, ¿ya instalaron sus cosas?

Si, ya desempacamos, alice no necesitas venir a corroborar

No vengo a corroborar, solo vengo a decirle que se pongan cómodos, tendremos una noche de puros juegos divertidos, tienen media hora para cambiarse, los espero abajo

Si a horita vamos alice, **cuando alice se fue empecé a buscar en mi armario algo cómodo, y opté por unos short de mezclilla cortos y una blusa azul sin mangas agarre mi ropa y me metí al baño, cuando termine, Salí del baño y me encontré con un edward en solo unos shorts capri color beige y con un pecho totalmente desnudo, nunca había visto semejante cuerpo, parecía un Dios, **

¡Bella estas bien! **Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme**

Si lo siento me quede pensando.

Bueno, solo me pongo la camisa y bajamos, de acuerdo,

Si claro

Por cierto te ves hermosa **y otra ves la sangre se me subió a mis mejillas, su pongo que edward debe pensar que soy tonta**

**EPOV**

**Cuando bella se metió al baño para cambiarse, yo empecé a hacer los mismo, cambie mis pantalones por un capri color beige, me quite la camisa y en eso salio bella del baño, dios se veía realmente sexy, con esos pequeños shorts que hacían ver toda su pierna, y esa blusa sin manga que dejaban ver sus perfectos pechos, tenia que hablar con ella de inmediato sobre mis sentimientos, ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pero había una cosa que me detenía, si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, empecé a mirarla de arriba a bajo, cuando note que ella estaba ida.**

¡Bella estas bien! **Cuando le pregunte su mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso, como amaba que le pasara eso**

Si lo siento me quede pensando.

Bueno, solo me pongo la camisa y bajamos, de acuerdo,

Si claro

Por cierto te ves hermosa **Y de nuevo se puso roja, pensaba que era la chica mas adorable del mundo, como amaba a isabella swan y la quería para mi, empecé a cambiarme, cuando termine baje con bella ya estaban todos listos en un circulo sentados en el suelo de la sala, **

Chicos siéntense, alice, tiene le juego perfecto para hoy-rose

Y cual juego es ese, si se puede saber

Es la semana inglesa(para los k no sabes cual es ese juego, es unos que se juega con la botella te paras, y empiezan a decir los días de la semana y los que están enfrente tienen que mover la cabeza y si les toca del mismo lado el tiene que besarla y si les toca diferente ella le da una cachetada), mi querido edward **Cuando menciono el juego alice, estaba deciando en mis adentros, que me tocara con bella, y nos tocara siempre del mismo lado, como deciaba besarla. Empezamos el juego y le toco a jasper y a alice, 3 cachetas y 3 besos después fue a rosalie y emmett 4 besos y 2 cachetas, si que esos chicos disfrutaban los besos, cuando rosalie volvió a girar la botella, nos apunto a bella y a mi…**

Ola chicas lamento tanto, no haber subido antes pero espero y les allá gustado este capitulo, bueno aquí ya se enteraron que esme no era la mamá de edward así que por lo tanto no murió, se verdad que soy mala como déjalos así, pero el próximo capitulo los compensare lo prometo

**AVANZE**

**2 besos y 5 cachetas**

**Pues con el solo nombre ya se darán la idea, del próximo capitulo, si mañana tengo tiempo mañana actualizo o si no el martes seguro.**


	10. 2 besos y 3 cachetadas

**10- 2 besos y 3 cachetas.**

Es la semana inglesa(para los k no sabes cual es ese juego, es unos que se juega con la botella te paras, y empiezan a decir los días de la semana y los que están enfrente tienen que mover la cabeza y si les toca del mismo lado el tiene que besarla y si les toca diferente ella le da una cachetada), mi querido edward Cuando menciono el juego alice, estaba deseando en mis adentros, que me tocara con bella, y nos tocara siempre del mismo lado, como deseaba besarla. Empezamos el juego y le toco a jasper y a alice, 3 cachetas y 3 besos después fue a rosalie y emmett 4 besos y 2 cachetas, si que esos chicos disfrutaban los besos, cuando rosalie volvió a girar la botella, nos apunto a bella y a mi…

BPOV

Cuando rosalie giro la botella nos apunto a edward y a mi. _Esto no me podía estar pasando, amaba tanto a edward y no quería ilusionarme más si el me besaba, por una parte estaba ansiosa por besarlo y por otra parte no,_ edward y yo nos paramos y nos dimos la espalda los dos, mientras rosalie empezaba el juego.

Lunes _los dos volteamos al mismo lado_

Llevan un beso chicos, martes _volteamos cada quien a un lado_

Una cachetada y un beso, miércoles _de nuevo volteamos a diferentes direcciones_

Ouch eso duele, dos cachetadas y un beso. Jueves _y de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo quedamos en direcciones diferentes_

Den nuevo cachetada, viernes _y de nuevo nuestras cabezas se movieron al mismo lado_

Perfecto edward le darás dos besos a bella , y tu bella le darás tres cachetadas a edward, por lo tanto empiezas bella

_No quería darle cachetadas a edward, así que se las di lo menos brusco posible, cuando le toco a edward su turno, se acerco a mí, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su boca, nuestros labios se movían al compás como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección, _

Uno- alice

_Edward volvió a juntar sus labios contra los míos, sentía como su lengua me pedía permiso para entrar y yo sin dudarlo le di acceso a la mía, nuestro beso fue más apasionado que el primero, hasta parecía que el me amaba también, cuando por fin nos separamos, vimos que nadie estaba, solo edward y yo_

¿A donde fueron los demás?

No se, pero no me importa, bella!

Edward...yo, quiero decirte…que _Antes de que me dejara terminar, me puso un dedo en los labios_

Antes de que digas algo bella, quiero decirte que desde que te vi por primera vez sentí como una conexión muy fuerte, y después de que te fui conociendo cada día más me di cuenta que te amo, yo se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y lo... _Cuando me dijo eso, me sentí una idiota como no me había atrevido a decirle mis sentimientos antes, solo por el medio a que el no sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero realmente me amaba tanto como yo a el, antes de que digiera algo enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese tan apasionadamente como nunca antes había besado a nadie, el me correspondió y me tomo por la cintura, me pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo acepte, nuestras lenguas Iván a la par. Nos separamos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta, malditas necesidades humanas._

Yo También te amo edward, más que a mi vida.

EPOV

A_l segundo beso volvió a juntas mis labios contra los de ella, eran tan calidos no sabia como podía aguantar tiempo sin besarla, nuestros labios se movían al compás como si fueran como polos opuestos que se atraen, después de unos segundos le pedí acceso para profundizar el beso, ella abrió más su boca, dándome entender que si, enlace mi lengua contra la suya, no quería despegarme de ella. Pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo hice, cuando nos despegamos nos dimos cuentas que nadie estaba._

Donde están los demás

No se, pero no me importa, bella!

Edward...yo, quiero decirte…que _No la deje terminar, no quería que me pidiera disculpas por el grandioso beso que nos acabábamos de darnos, primero quería confesarle lo que sentía por ella._

Antes de que digas algo bella, quiero decirte que desde que te vi por primera vez sentí como una conexión muy fuerte, y después de que te fui conociendo cada día más me di cuenta que te amo, yo se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y lo..._Ella no me dejo terminar, en lazo sus manos con mi cuello y me empezó a besar, no sabia que hacer en ese instante, estaba en shock, después de varios segundos la agarre por la cintura y le correspondí el beso con tanta pasión, sonara ridículo pero sentía mariposas en la panza, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, nos separamos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta._

Yo También te amo edward, más que a mi vida _cuando me dijo eso simplemente no lo podía creer, ella me amaba también_

Tanto miedo para nada, como no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes, tenia tanto miedo que tu no sintieras lo mismo, no se como pude aguantarme tanto tiempo a tus besos

Eso no importa ya, yo también fui una estupida por no decirte mis sentimientos, creo que eso hubiera hecho más fácil todo esto.

Ya, que sabes que te amo tanto más que a mi vida, y yo se que me amas, ¿isabella swan quieres ser mi novia? Claro que si lo quieres pensar un poco lo entendería.

Claro que no tontito, no tengo nada que pensar, te amo tanto edward, y si quiero ser tu novia. _Sin pensarlo dos veces la volví a tomar por la cintura le di un beso rápido pero muy romántico. Ella era la mujer de mi vida, y no quería perderla jamás. Cuando no separamos vimos como los demás nos estaban viendo, y bella de inmediato se puso roja._

Edward, mi casi hermano, hasta que te decidiste, sabia que amabas a bella

Esto lo planeaste tu verdad, claro de quien más podría ser esta idea, más que de la duendecilla diabólica.

Si fue planeado, pero si no fuera por mi, no estuvieran juntos a horita

Si, creo que te debo una alice, gracias

Bueno, y quien me pidió permiso a mi, ella es mi hermana, y yo no e autorizado este noviazgo

Jasper, yo la amo y te prometo que nada le va a ser falta ni le va pasar nada

Solo bromeaba edward, se que quieres a mi hermano, pero si la haces llorar por algún motivo, te las veras conmigo

No tienes ni de que preocuparte,

Bueno, pues creo que ya no tendrán problema en dormir juntos ¿verdad?

Hay emmett, gracias, pero no hables que solo empeoraras las cosas.

Muy buen punto emmett, no quiero que te pases con mi hermanita auque se han novios quiero una distancia apropiada cuando duermen, ella es menor de edad todavía.

Te recuerdo que en dos meses seré mayor de edad, y también de que se cuidarme sola

Si lo se, pero como todavía no eres mayor de Edad se cumplen mis reglas.

¡Ay cállate jasper! O quieres que te recuerde a que edad fue, tu…

Ya de acuerdo enana, ya te entendí

Bella, dime lo que ibas a decir, no me puedes dejar así

Lo siento alice, mientras mi hermano no me moleste no te podré decir nada en lo absoluto.

Mmm… de acuerdo creo que provocare a tu hermano un poco, espero y no te moleste.

No en lo absoluto, haz con el lo que quieras

Bueno chicos rosalie y yo nos vamos, a nuestro cuarto a descansar.

Ja claro no me hagas reír tu y rosalie, ahorita, dormir, por dios todos sabemos lo que harán, pero esta bien, que duerman a gusto jasper y yo ya nos vamos también. _Cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, bella y yo aprovechamos para estar solos, besándonos y abrazándonos, hasta que bella dio un bostezo_

Ven amor, vamos a dormir

Se oye tan hermoso, amor en tus labios

Y te diré amor tantas veces tu quieras.

Nunca me cansare de escucharlo de tus labios. _Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos, como recién casados y la lleve a la habitación, directo a la cama_

Que duermas bien cariño, yo estaré en el sillón velando tus sueños

Duerme conmigo edward, quiero compartir desde ahora todo contigo,

Recuerda lo que dijo jasper sobre los metros de distancia cuando duermes

Me vale un comino lo que diga mi hermano, quédate conmigo

Solo me pondré el pijama y ahorita regreso _me fui al baño, me puse el pijama y de inmediato regrese a su lado, cuando regrese ya estaba dormida, decidí no despertaba se veía muy cansada, me acosté a su lado, y me quede observándola hasta que darme dormido._

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que les allá gustado, por fin edward y bella están juntos, espero allá valido su espera, bueno el jueves o a más tardar el viernes subo capitulo nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los reviews. Y sigan comentando que tal les parece la historia hasta ahora**


	11. La playa

11- La playa

Que duermas bien cariño, yo estaré en el sillón velando tus sueños

Duerme conmigo edward, quiero compartir desde ahora todo contigo,

Recuerda lo que dijo jasper sobre los metros de distancia cuando duermes

Me vale un comino lo que diga mi hermano, quédate conmigo

Solo me pondré el pijama y a horita regreso _me fui al baño, me puse el pijama y de inmediato regrese a su lado, cuando regrese ya estaba dormida, decidí no despertaba se veía muy cansada, me acosté a su lado, y me quede observándola hasta que darme dormido._

BPOV

_Cuando, desperté, edward me estaba abrazando, se veía como un Dios dormido, era tan guapo, y era todo mió._

como dormiste amor _me beso en la frente, e hizo que mi cuerpo temblara_

Muy bien a tu lado, pensaba que dormías

- No me desperté hace unos minutos antes que tu_._ ¿Tienes hambre?

Si,

¿Que se te antoja?

Mmm, unos hot cakes

Que tal, si mientras te bañas, yo te preparo el desayuno.

Eso me parece genial. Pero creo que tendrás que preparar también para jasper, por que cuando huele hot cakes el se levanta de volada

En ese caso are para todos _Cuando me voltie para agarrar mis cosas, el me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso tan apasionado, que no pude resistirme así que se lo correspondí de inmediato, nos separamos hasta que la falta de aire hizo presencia._

Te amo bella, eres mi vida ahora

Yo también te amo. _El se fue directo a la cocina, y yo al baño, me tome mi tiempo en asearme, Cuando termine, me puse unos shorts cortos y una blusa sin mangas roja para estar cómoda, Salí del baño ,y ya olía a hot cakes recién hechos, así que decidí bajar, para ese entonces jasper ya debía estar abajo, y dicho y hecho, cuando baje ya estaban todos abajo_

Huele muy bien

Gracias, soy experto cocinando.

Ey enana. Como dormiste

Muy bien jas, mejor dirá excelente, con edward a lado quien no. _Sabia perfectamente que si decía eso mi hermano, se molestaría, pero no me importo ya que me encantaba molestarlo._

Te dije que mas de un metro de distancia

Tranquilo jas, no paso nada, y te tienes que acostumbrar por que los días que quedan de vacaciones, edward dormirá conmigo.

Eres diabólica bella

Lo se, pero ese es mi trabajo de hermana menor, alice, molestar a mi queridísimo hermano

Y si que haces bien tu trabajo

Bueno chicos a comer._ Edward venia con un plato lleno de hot cakes, ya se me hacía agua la boca. se sentó a lado de mí y empezamos a comer todos juntos._

Ilumínanos alice, que tienes planeado para hoy

Bueno pensaba en ir a la playa, que les parece la idea

Creo que es genial. Amor

Bueno, ¿entonces en una hora que les parece?, mientras nosotras nos arreglamos.

Pero alice, que nos vamos arreglar si solo iremos a la playa.

Calla bella, se lo que ago, así que chicos, entreténganse un rato, _Antes de que rosalie y alice me arrastraran al cuarto, me agarre de edward y lo bese._

Espero y no te torturen mucho amor.

Yo también lo espero _Cuanto entramos al cuarto de alice, empezó como un remolino sacando bolsas y bolsas, sabia que esto no seria agradable_

Bueno chicas, la razón por que no compramos trajes de baño cuando fuimos de compras antes de venirnos, es que yo les tenia este regalito _En eso nos entrego una bolsa a rose y otra a mi._

Hay alice mucha gracias me encanta, me queda perfecto con mi piel

¿Y a ti bella te gusto? _Saque el traje de baño, era de un color azul marino, la parte de arriba era straple y la parte de abajo hacia que enseñara todo, sabía que jasper no me dejaría salir así_

Si esta muy lindo alice, muchas gracias, pero dudo que jasper me deje salir así

No te preocupes por jasper, yo me encargo de el,

_EPOV_

_Mientras las chicas se arreglaban, jasper emmett y yo jugábamos al Wi, estuvimos jugando un rato, y después decidimos irnos a cambiar. Cuando baje, jasper y emmett, estaban discutiendo, de quien era el mejor jugando wi , me senté a su lado mientras esperábamos a las chicas, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos unos pasos en las escaleras, eran las chicas, y las tres se veían muy lindas, pero bella como siempre captaba mi atención llevaba un short de mezclilla muy corto y una blusa transparente que hacia que se le viera la parte de arriba del bikini se veía realmente irresistible, nos paramos y agarramos a nuestras respectivas parejas._

te ves hermosa _le di un beso en los labios y ella me lo respondió puse mis manos en su cintura y la pegue más a mi, y ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello, íbamos a profundizar el beso hasta cuando jasper nos interrumpió_

Chiflando y aplaudiendo, y deja de besar a mi hermana que parece que te la vas a comer

Eso no tiene nada de malo, jazz, somos novios, y estoy a punto de ser mayor de edad

Por favor cariño, deja de molestar a tu hermana, que nosotros estamos igual,

Bueno, solo no se besen así enfrente de mí

De acuerdo, entonces enfrente de ti no

Iremos todos en el jeep de emmett,

Si quieres me puedo llevar mi volvo, creo que no cabremos todos en el jeep

No de broma, tu y me hermanita solos no van a ningún lado

Hay por favor jasper, ellos tienen derecho hacer lo mismo que tu con alice, para que te haces, bien que se dan sus besos y…

¡Ay cállate emmett! _Terminamos yéndonos todos en el jeep, emmett insistía en que su jeep cabíamos todos. Cuando llegamos a la playa, las chicos se metieron a la playa, y las chicas se pusieron a tomar el sol, _

Edward me pondrías bloqueador

Si claro amor, _esta chica si me ponía nervioso, empezó acuitarse el short y la blusa para quedarse en puro bikini, dios ese traje de baño si que era mortal, empecé a ponerle bloqueador en la espalda, sentía que mis manos temblaran al tocarla, cuando termine, bella se voltio_

Que tal si vamos a nadar _le tendí la mano y la levante _

Me parece perfecto amor. _La cargue y la lleve hasta la playa_

Edward bájame en este momento _la baje con cuidado, y me la lleve mas adentro de la playa._

_¿Sabes una cosa?_

_¿Que?_

_Me estas matando bella, eres la persona mas sexy que e conocido_

_Eso piensas _con voz seductora

No tengo la menor duda _ la agarre de la cintura y la atraje contra mi, _eres la mujer mas hermosa que e conocido

Te amo edward

Yo también te amo _puso sus manos en mi cabeza, y me empezó a besar, yo de inmediato le respondí, me dio permiso para profundizar el beso, empecé a bajar más al cuello, hasta que ella me detuvo._

¿Que pasa?

Creo que aquí no es el momento,

Amor, no pienso hacer nada que tu no quieras, creo que aun no estamos listos

Si, tienes razón aun no estoy lista, aparte solo llevamos dos días, no quiero que piensas mal de mí

Amor nunca pensaría mal de ti, y estoy de acuerdo, sin prisas _decidimos ir a la orilla, antes de que jasper se pusiera como loco_

Donde andaban tortolitos

Pues por ahí nadando

Mmm no les creo nada, les creería todo menos nadando

De seguro tu hacías lo mismo con jasper

Yo no lo niego, bueno creo que ya es tarde, y tengo hambre

Si, regresemos, ya esta refrescando, y con la poca ropa que tiene bella y tu amor, les dará un resfriado

Hay que exagerado que eres jasper. _Ayude a subir a bella al jeep, y me senté a lado de ella, en todo el camino emmett no dejaba de molestarnos, "se les acercaran las abejas por tanta miel que derraman" "Se acabaran las bocas, si siguen besándose de esa manera" emmett era realmente molesto cuando decía esas cosas, a bella y a mi no nos hacia nada de gracia, pero a jasper alice y rosalie se morían de la risa._

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les allá gustado, perdonen por tardarme tanto, bueno que les pareció el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, ay emmett siempre molestando a bella y a edward, y jasper siempre tan protector, definitivamente es un excelente hermano, bueno el domingo o el lunes actualizo.**


	12. Todo va de maravilla

12- Todo va de maravilla

Hay que exagerado que eres jasper. _Ayude a subir a bella al jeep, y me senté a lado de ella, en todo el camino emmett no dejaba de molestarnos, "se les acercaran las abejas por tanta miel que derraman" "Se acabaran las bocas, si siguen besándose de esa manera" emmett era realmente molesto cuando decía esas cosas, a bella y a mi no nos hacia nada de gracia, pero a jasper alice y rosalie se morían de la risa_

_BPOV_

_Las dos semana nos la pasamos increíble en la casa de la playa de alice, me había divertido como nunca, con edward y mis amigos, nunca se me olvidarían estas naciones especialmente por que aquí por fin me hice novia de edward, el y yo íbamos de maravilla. Ya estábamos a un día de que terminaran las vacaciones y regresar al tortura del colegio, y los preparativos de graduación ya que en dos meses nos graduábamos del colegio y cada quien se iva para la universidad, edward estudiaría medicina como su papá decidía que lo admiraba mucho y quería salvar vidas como el, alice y rosalie estudiarían juntas en diseño de modas, le quedaba pintada esa carrera a las dos, jasper iva para arquitectura, y emmett para organización deportiva, definitivamente ese chico, no quedaba en otra cosa y por lo tanto yo me iría para pediatría ya que amaba a los niños, por lo tanto edward y yo estudiaríamos en la misma universidad, eso me agradaba bastante._

Amor, ya tienes listas tus maletas, en media hora nos vamos

Si, ya tengo todo listo

¿Te pasa algo amor?

No es solo que no quiero que termine, este sueño de estar contigo

Amor, esto es la realidad y por lo tanto siempre estaré contigo, no necesitamos estar aquí para amarte de esta forma.

Te amo Edward

Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida bella _En eso me dio un beso muy diferente a todos este era calido y muy tierno, lo amaba tanto, pero en eso nuestro queridísimo amigo emmett nos interrumpió el momento_

Como amanecieron tortolitos, bueno eso ni se pregunta, veo que estas de muy buen humor mi querido Eddie

No me digas así emmett, sabes que no me gusta

OH, si lo se, pero me encanta molestarte.

Y donde dejaste a rose.

Se esta cambiando, y preparando las cosas, yo me baje por que me muero de hambre

Bueno pues hazte lo que quieras, nosotros ya almorzamos.

¡Que! Y no me dejaron nada, son unos malos amigos,

Hay no exageres emmett, Hola chicos, la mentó que mi novio los moleste a estas horas del día con sus cosas.

Pero rose, no me dejaron comida, eso no es de amigos e.

Ay emmett, no te preocupes que quieres de almorzar.

Se me antoja mmm unos hotcakes

A horita te los preparo, y deja de molestar a bella y a edward

Lo intentare

Gracias rose, por tu comprensión, pero tu novio es un pesado, donde esta alice y mi querido hermano.

Salieron temprano, no se a donde.

Mm. eso si que es raro

Amor, ahora vuelvo subiré las maletas de una vez al jeep,

De acuerdo pero no te tardes. _Antes de que se fuera lo agarre de la camisa y le di un beso._

Bueno, creo que no me tardare. _Cuando edward salio a meter las maletas, rosalie me arrastro al sillón_

Hay rose, ¿Qué haces?

Necesito tener una platica de mujer a mujer contigo

A que platicas te refieres _esperaba con todo mi ser que no fuera la de sexo_

Es que miro como edward y tu se besan, y quería preguntarte...si tu

Rosalie Hale, si te refieres a que si yo y edward hemos tenido contacto físico, la respuesta es No

¿Y no te gustaría?

Claro que sí, pero todavía no me siento preparada para dar ese paso en mi relación con edward, por una parte, y por otra apenas llevo 2 semanas de novia con el.

Eso no tiene nada que ver bella, esto es si tu estas lista o no, si sientes que es la persona correcta para darle lo más preciado que tenemos.

Tu ya lo hiciste con…emmett

Si y fue algo totalmente maravilloso y no me arrepiento de nada, y lo hice a la primera semana de novios por que sabía que era el hombre de mi vida. ¿Y tu bella? Sientes que edward es el hombre de tu vida

Si…pero no me siento preparada aún

Eso es lo quería saber, bella si tu no te sientes lista, no lo hagas, hasta que estés cien por ciento segura que es lo que quieres.

Hola chicas, de que hablaban sin mi

Platica de mujeres y como no estabas pues decidí hablar sola con bella

Espero y no le estés dándole malos consejos a mi hermanita e.

Amor, rosalie y yo jamás le daríamos un mal consejo a bella,

A ver y tu donde andabas hermanito, con mi perfecta cuñada

Solo salimos a pasear, alice quería tomar aire fresco

Si, claro

_Después de que edward regreso, ya era hora de irnos así que nos empezamos acomodar en el jeep de emmett, el camino fue muy divertido, cuando por fin llegamos emmett nos dejo a jasper y a mi en nuestras casas, cuando entramos charlie nos estaba esperando._

¿se divirtieron mucho?

En lo grande papá, por cierto bella te tiene noticias

¿Que? _Sabía que jasper lo hacia por molestarme, pero si no le decía a charlie que salía con edward no lo podría traer seguido a mi casa_

Si dile a papá que ya tienes novio

Eso es cierto bells

E…si, es cierto

¿Y como se llama?

Es Edward Masen, el hijo del dr. Cullen

Woow, en serio, es un buen muchacho y me cae bien, así que no tengo ningún problema en que andes con el. Solo quiero que seas cuidadosa con lo del…

De acuerdo papá…ya lo se, no tienes por que repetirlo muchas veces

Bueno enana, papá me voy a dormir mañana hay escuela

Si yo también me ire a costar _estaba tan cansada por el viaje, que mis ojos estaban apunto de cerrarse, cuando me acosté en mi cama de inmediato me quede dormida, y fue la primera vez que soñé con edward. Cuando me desperté eran las 6_, para ese entonces charlie ya se había ido, así que decidí agarrar mi ropa y meterme a bañar, escogí unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tirantes morada, ya que hacía bastante calor. Estuve un rato en el baño, cuando salí me decidí hacer el almuerzo antes de levantar a jasper, hice un delicioso omelet, cuando iva despertar a jasper el ya había bajado y ya estaba listo

OH, mi querida hermana, gracias por hacerme mi almuerzo favorito

De nada, sabes que me encanta cocinar

Si lo se, y lo haces muy bien

_Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos al auto de jasper, llegamos justo a tiempo para la primera clase, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva clase, la primera hora era la más torturante era calculo y no me iva nada bien, cuando entre el pesado de mike se me acerco._

Hola, preciosa, te vez muy hermosa el día de hoy

Gracias _No pude evitar sonrojarme, siempre lo hacía_

Que te parece, que si saliendo de clases, vamos al cine

No, puedo lo siento mike, tengo planes con mi novio _era lo único que se me había ocurrido decirle para que me dejara en paz_

¿Novio? ¿Y se puede saber quien es?

Es edward cullen

Bueno pero eso no impide que salgamos otro día

Si por supuesto, otro día será_ Ni de loca salía con ese odioso de mike._

_La clase se paso de volada junto con las demás clases, me fui directo al estacionamiento para encontrarme con edward, cuando llegue estaba recargado es su volvo esperándome._

Hola, amor te e extrañado mucho, no te vi en todo el día, como estuvo tu día.

Pues no me quejo pero estuviera mejor si estuvieras conmigo, _no pude evitar no besarlo era tan hermoso, era mi ángel personal._

Yo también te extrañe amor, y moría por besarte.

EPOV

_Había pasado muy rápida la semana, por fin era jueves, y mañana sería un día muy especial para bella ya que por fin sería mayor de edad, le tendría una sorpresa inolvidable, esperaba que le gustara, Hoy saliendo del colegio papá había invitado a cenar a esme a la casa y por su puesto vendría alice por lo tanto decidí invitar también a bella, papá había dicho que me quería decir algo muy importante, así que cuando salí de clases, lleve a bella a su casa para que se cambiara, ella quería ir presentable con mi papá, yo le dije que era realmente hermosa que no necesitaba vestirse de ninguna manera para impresionar a mi papá, cuando bajo bella, llevaba un vestido azul turquesa, corto que se le ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, se veía endemoniadamente sexy._

Amor te ves hermosa _La agarre por la cintura y la pegue hacia mi y le di un beso muy apasionado, cuando se separo de mí por la necesidad de tomar aire, se le subió ese color rojo en sus mejillas que me encantaba._

¿En verdad piensas que me veo linda?

Te ves endemoniadamente sexy

_Agarre a bella de la mano y nos dirigimos al volvo, cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, ya estaba alice y esme, _

Papá, esme ella es mi novia bella

Mucho gusto bella, así que tu eres la muchacha que le robo el corazón a mi hijo, mucho gusto, eres bienvenida a esta familia

Muchas gracias

Dime carlisle por favor, me haces sentir muy viejo

Y dime bella, por que no vino jasper

Tenía mucha tarea, dijo que lo disculpara, con tigo alice, que si podía al rato nos alcanzaba por acá.

Si, jasper, me había mencionado de su trabajo de literatura

Bueno chicos, la cena esta servida pasen al comedor, que esme y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

A ver papá que se traen entre manos

Si mamá desembuchen, que me tienes ansiosa

Bueno chicos, esme y yo nos vamos a casar.

**Bueno pues disculpas por no poder subir antes, pero la prepa me trae loca, por que estoy con lo de mi graduación pero aquí esta el capitulo prometido el siguiente capitulo es: "Feliz cumpleaños bella" actualizo el jueves**


	13. Feliz cumpleaños bella pt1

13 Feliz cumpleaños bella pt. 1

A ver papá que se traen entre manos

Si mamá desembuchen, que me tienes ansiosa

Bueno chicos, esme y yo nos vamos a casar

APOV

¡En serio! Ay mamá que felicidad, _Estaba tan contenta de que mamá por fin sea feliz con un hombre como carlisle, y me encantaba la idea de que edward sea mi hermano, siempre quise uno,_

Hija, en verdad, te da gusto que me case, con carlisle

Claro que si mamá es la mejor noticia del mundo, un día tengo solo una madre y al otro día tengo un papá y un hermano, es muy maravilloso

Hijo y tú que piensas, no te quedes callado.

Papá, yo…también estoy feliz por ustedes, me agrada esme y alice y yo nos llevamos muy bien

Pero por que lo dices tan serio hijo

Es solo que, no me esperaba esto tan pronto, sabía que algún día tendrías que seguir con tu vida, pero nunca lo espere tan pronto, pero estoy feliz por ti y por esme

Edward, no quiero que pienses que quiero suplantar a tu mamá por ningún motivo, Elizabeth siempre será tu madre este donde este, solo quiero que me consideres un apoyo, una amiga, alguien a quien puedas confiar tus cosas,

Esme, me agradas mucho, y no lo digo, por que no te considere como una madre para mí, por que es todo lo contrario, me hace feliz el simple hecho de que haces feliz a mi padre,

Hay son tan feliz edward, seremos hermanos _Era tan maravilloso tener una familia de un día para otro, quería tanto a edward u me agradaba la idea de que ahora sería mi hermano._

_EPOV_

_La noticia me había sorprendido bastante no pensaba que esto hubiera pasado muy pronto, pero esme me caía de maravilla, y pues que podría decir de alice, me lleva muy bien con ella, auque ese demonio me iva a torturar._

Pues que les puedo decir, esme, alice bienvenida a la familia

Hay ahora seremos hermanos edward, acaso no es genial

Si alice es genial

Ay bella ahora seremos cuñadas por partida doble

Sí alice, lo se, eso es genial, supongo, pero espero que no me tortures doblemente.

Y cuando se casaran papá. En un mes, esme y yo estamos buscando una casa un poco más grande para que tenga cada quien su propio cuarto.

¡Que¡ _Si que esa duende gritaba fuerte _En un mes se casan, en tampoco tiempo, no podré hacerlo todo tan rápido, Las invitaciones, el vestido el pastel _Antes de que alice siguiera, mi padre la interrumpió._

Alice, tu mamá y yo queremos una ceremonia pequeña, solo con los amigos más cercanos.

Papá, si no te molesta, ire a dejar a bella, no quiero que jasper, me mate por llevarla tarde a su casa,

Edward, pero son a penas las once,

Lo sé amor, pero no quiero quedar mal con tu hermano,

OH, de acuerdo, esme, carlisle fue un gusto conocerlos, y pues felicidades por la boda,

Hija, estas cordialmente, invitada, y pues gracias por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz.

Nos vamos, regreso en un rato, papá

De acuerdo hijo con cuidado

¡Bella! Espera

¿Que pasa alice? Espero y no tengas planes para mañana

A no alice, te dije que no quería que hicieras nada por mi cumpleaños.

Así, pues lo olvide, saliendo del colegio te llevo conmigo _A alice cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada en este mundo que la haga cambiar de parecer._

Alice, necesito hablar contigo cuando regrese, _Quería contarle el plan que tenía para el cumpleaños de bella, y necesitaba su ayuda_

De acuerdo, de cualquier manera., hoy nos quedaremos aquí en tu casa

OH, de acuerdo, eso estupendo.

_Cuando salimos, de la casa, ayude a bella a subirse al volvo, y nos fuimos directo, a su casa, me despedí de ella de un suave, beso, y me dirigí a mi casa, tenia que hablar con alice urgentemente. Cuando llegue alice estaba viendo el televisor en la sala,_

Ya llegue enana,_ donde esta mi padre y esme._

Se fueron a dormir, ¿de que querías hablarme con tanta urgencia?

Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de bella y necesito que me hagas un gran favor

Desembucha hermano. _Decidí ignorar eso, me agradaba la idea de tener a alice como hermana_

Bueno la cosa, es que le tengo una sorpresa a bella, pero necesito que la distraigas por la tarde, ya hable con mi padre, y no estará en la casa

Para cuando la necesitas exactamente

Bueno como a las ocho

Perfecto, me da tiempo de arreglarla, bueno como mañana saldremos temprano por la junta de comité, me la llevare de compras,

Lo único que te pido es que no la tortures mucho, recuerda que es su cumpleaños,

Si lo se, no tienes que recordarlo, Bueno me ire a dormir, que tengas una excelente noche hermanito

Igualmente enana,- _le di un beso en la frente y subió a la recamara de huésped, ya era las doce, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje a bella al celular._

_BPOV_

_Había sido una excelente noche, había conocido por fin al papá de edward, y era muy agradable igual que la mamá de alice, en verdad hacían una linda familia, cuando edward, me vino a dejar, no tenía sueño así que me puse a ver la tele un rato, cuando mis parpados, se empezaban a cerrar, me subí a mi habitación, y me puse mi pijama lista para dormir, me estaba acomodando en mi cama, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, cuando lo abrí un nuevo mensaje era de edward,_

_Amor:_

_Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la pases genial_

_Recuerda eres el amor de mi vida,_

_Te ama Edward._

_Definitivamente edward, era el hombre más romántico de la tierra, no pude a ver conseguido mejor hombre que el, deje el celular en la mesita de noche, y me dormí. Me quede totalmente dormida, al día siguiente, sentía como terremoto alrededor de mí, y no pude evitar despertarme._

Feliz cumpleaños 18 hermanita.

Muchas gracias jasper,

Ahora eres legalmente mayor de edad, pero ni creas, que te voy a dejar que hagas de las tuyas con edward, aun así sigues siendo mi hermana pequeña.

No, puedes decirme nada, ahora soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que sea,

Ni lo pienses señorita.

¿Señorita? Estas seguro de eso

Isabella Marie swan, nada más vale que no me entere que haz tenido sexo con edward, por te juro que los mato.

No lo puedes probar _en eso me levante y salí corriendo hacia al baño_

No me provoques, no me obligues amarrarte a la cama por el resto de tu vida. _En eso abrí la puerta y le saque la lengua y me volví a meter al baño, amaba estar así con mi hermano. Me metí a bañar estuve un buen rato, en el baño, hasta que me decidí a Salir, me puse unos pantalones beige entubados una blusa negra y mis converse negros, cuando termine baje para desayunar, olía muy delicioso,_

Tu, jasper, no puede ser haz cocinado

Si, auque no lo creas, no eres la única que sabe cocinar.

Y que preparaste, que huele tan delicioso

Molletes, tus preferidos.

Que delicioso.

Antes de que te sientes enana, te dejo esto papá en la mesa, _Recogí la cajita que jasper me dio, y me fui a la sala y la abrí, saque la carta y la empecé a leer,_

_Querida hija:_

_Quiero de ciarte un feliz cumpleaños, todavía no puedo creer que mi bebé ya sea mayor de edad, _recuerdo aún cuando usabas pañales..bueno en fin no me quiero poner sentimental, dentro de la caja, hay un estuche, es un collar, con una medallita, tu madre me la dejo, antes de morir, ella quería dártelo cuando cumplieras los 18 años, y hoy es el gran día, tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho bell´s te ama tu padre

Abrí la cajita, y no pude evitar llorar, cuando vi la cadena, con una virgencita, la podía recordar perfectamente, le pertenecía a mi madre, jasper vino y me abrazo.


	14. Feliz cumpleaños bella pt2

14- Feliz cumpleaños bella pt. 2

Antes de que te sientes enana, te dejo esto papá en la mesa, _Recogí la cajita que jasper me dio, y me fui a la sala y la abrí, saque la carta y la empecé a leer,_

_Querida hija:_

_Quiero de ciarte un feliz cumpleaños, todavía no puedo creer que mi bebé ya sea mayor de edad, _recuerdo aún cuando usabas pañales..bueno en fin no me quiero poner sentimental, dentro de la caja, hay un estuche, es un collar, con una medallita, tu madre me la dejo, antes de morir, ella quería dártelo cuando cumplieras los 18 años, y hoy es el gran día, tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho bells te ama tu padre

Abrí la cajita, y no pude evitar llorar, cuando vi la cadena, con una virgencita, la podía recordar perfectamente, le pertenecía a mi madre, jasper vino y me abrazo.

¿Estas bien enana?

Si, estoy mas que bien, no puedo estar mejor

Bueno, yo también te tengo un regalo

Pero, jasper te dije que no quería un regalo, _en verdad no me gustaba que me dieran regalos. Nunca me gusto que gastaran en mí_

En verdad me dijiste, pues yo no recuerdo,

Hay, no tienes remedio _me entrego la caja, y la empecé abrir, era mi libro favorito cumbres borrocosas, el año, pasado, se me había mojado y se quedo totalmente irreparable, y estaba juntando para comprarme otro ejemplar_

Muchas gracias_, _jasper, no se como agradecértelo

Por eso estamos, los hermanos, pero aun falta algo, busca bien _empecé a buscar entre los papeles de china, y encontré una bolsita. Cuando vi que era no pude evitar sonrojarme_

¡Jasper swan! Como se te ocurre regalarmeun…condón, que se te cruza por la cabeza cuando haces estas babosadas. _Cuando le grite todo eso le empecé a dar golpes en la espalda _

¡Bella! Tranquilízate, solo era una broma, pero me gustaría que te lo quedaras, digo por si las moscas, digo como ya eres mayor de edad, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Ay calla menso, _me abalanzea hacia el y lo abrase_, vamos almorzar, que me muero de hambre y no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

Si, yo también me muero de hambre _Cuando terminamos de almorzar, nos dirigimos al colegio, jazz no dejaba de molestarme en todo el camino, agradecí al cielo por fin a ver llegado al colegio, edward me esperaba adentro de su volvo, cuando salí, edward de inmediato salio de su coche y me abrazo._

Feliz cumpleaños amor. _Me agarro por la cintura y me dio un lindo y casto beso._

Deseo cumplir años más seguido, si es así como me felicitaras.

Te aseguro amor, que esto no será todo.

Edward, no quiero que me regales nada._ No pude decir nada más por que volvió a presionar otra vez sus labios contra los míos_

No admito, quejas el día de hoy, yo quiero regalarte, así que aquí esta mi regalo _me tendió una cajita muy fina, cuando la abrí. Vi una cadenita en forma de corazón partida por la mitad con la inicial E grabada._

Edward, es el mejor regalo que me han dado, te amo _lo abrase tan fuerte como pude y luego lo bese._

Bueno amor, vamos yendo, que no debe tardar en tocar el timbre

_Las clases se me fueron volando, emmett, rosalie y alice me felicitaron y me dijeron que mañana no me escaparía, que iva a festejar con ellos en un antro. Cuando me dirigía con jasper, alice me agarro de la muñeca._

A donde crees que vas señorita.

Voy con jasper a mi casa.

OH, claro que no. Tu te vas conmigo, te raptare el día de hoy,

Alice, no me hagas esto

No te quejes, ahora sube al auto

Me subí al carro, espere a que ella subiera _y si salía corriendo pensé_

Ni, se te ocurra, te arrastraría devuelta acá si fuera necesario, me escuchaste

_Decidí no decirle nada, me obligaría de todos modos _ Y donde esta edward?

No lo sé, creo que te única una urgencia, por que se fue de volada

Espero que este bien

_Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de alice, como no estaba esme nos preparamos una ensalada, alice me empezó a decir, que me tenía un regalo en su habitación, en verdad yo no quería saber cual era el regalo, me levante para lavar mi traste. Pero alice me detuvo la mano._

Ni se te ocurra bella, hoy es tu cumpleaños , eres mi invitada y tercera tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

ALICE POV

_Agarre a bella por la mano y me la lleve corriendo hacia mi cuarto, estaba tan ansiosa de que viera el vestido que le compre para la ocasión de hoy._

A ver dime alice, que vamos hacer el día de hoy

Pues arreglarte bella, pues que más

¿Arreglarme? Pero para que alice

No preguntes, cuando te dije que te iva a raptar es por algo, así que agarra esta ropa interior y métete a bañar.

Alice, por dios que es esto. No pienso ponerme esto

Bella, por favor se te va a ver divino _era un sostén negro de encaje y un pantí,_ muy ligero negro también, _bueno pues aquí el único que la llegaría a ver bueno si llegara a pasar algo era edward._

Esta bien, me lo pondré. _Cuando se metió al baño, rápidamente saque el regalo de bella del armario y lo puse en la cama junto con una caja más pequeña, cuando Salio bella del baño, salio con una cara…_

Bella, ahora que rayos sucede

Alice, no pienso dejarme esto, el panti es muy pequeño y… ¿Qué rayos es lo que esta en la cama?

Son tus regalos, el de la caja grande es mío y la pequeña es de parte de rosalie

No pienso recibir más regalos _sabía que diría eso, pero con una carita bonita la convenzo o si no dejo de llamarme alice_

Por favor, bella, solo estos más _poniendo mi cara de perrito_

De acuerdo, pero a la próxima no me convencerás

Ábrelos que esperas _estaba tan ansiosa de que viera su regalo_

Alice son hermosos…pero no te hubieras molestado

No fue molestia bella, ahora solo escoge el que te quieras poner a horita.

Pues de pende, de adonde iremos _sabia que no era tan formal_

Te recomiendes este, es sencillo pero te quedara súper bien _era un vestido negro corto, de extraple con un encaje blanco abajo del busto_

Si, es realmente hermoso, pero no creo que me quede muy bien_, _

Bella, deja de subestimar tu cuerpo, tienes súper buena figura, así que este vestido dejara ver tus curvas y esas piernas largas que tienes. Y con estos zapatos que te regalo rose, se te vera mejor el conjunto_._

_Cuando bella termino de cambiarse, empecé a maquillarla, con colores muy bajitos para que se viera natural, cuando por fin termine, la empecé a ver por todos lados, por si faltaba algún detalle._

Estas perfecta

Hay gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, pero ahora si dime ,a donde me llevaras

Pero que preguntona eres, pero no te preocupes, ya vamos para allá, pero antes otra cosa, te tapare los ojos _edward me había dicho estrictamente que le tapara los ojos y la dejara en la puerta_

Que! Pero por que

Bella, para que sea completa la sorpresa _cuando por fin se dejo tapar los ojos nos dirigimos hacia la casa de edward. Estacione mi carro, la ayude a bajar y la deje la puerta justo como dijo edward y antes de marcharme toque la puerta._

_BPOV_

_Estaba, tan intrigada, no sabía lo que estaba tramando este duendecillo, cuando paro el carro, me quería destapar los ojos, pero alguien me jalo de las manos, y me dirigió a un lugar, hasta que nos quedamos paradas._

Alice! No se lo que estas tramando, pero juro que me las pagaras

Solo quédate aquí, un momento ahora vuelvono se por que pero toco una puerta y se fue así como si nada, yo estaba ahí parada con una venda en mis ojos, estaba apunto de quitármela, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar, me destapo los ojos, y casi se me salen las lagrimas, cuando vi que era la casa de edward, estaba toda llena de velas, y flores, maldita duendecillo ella sabia todo y no me dijo nada, cuando voltie vi a edward atrás de mi con un gigante ramo de rosas.

Feliz cumpleaños amor _no sabia que hacer, se me empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, pero cuando reacciono me abalance contra edward y le plante un gran beso_

No sabes, cuanto te amo, es lo más hermoso que alguien me a hecho, te amo _dejo las flores en la mesa y me tomo por la cintura y me volvió a besar, lo agarre por el cuello para profundizar el beso, nos separamos hasta que la falta de aire hizo presencia._

Te gusto la sorpresa

Si, y no sabes cuanto, muchas gracias edward, no se como agradecerte, todo lo que haz hecho por mi,

Simplemente estando siempre a mi lado, y por cierto estas hermosa

Gracias y Entonces, dalo por hecho.

Te tengo otra sorpresa

¿Que? Otra sorpresa, edward ya es suficiente con esto

Amor, este regalo no e gastado nada, te lo juro cuando dijo eso me agarro la mano y me arrastro hasta el estudio

Recuerdas que te dije, que tocaba el piano

Si, como olvidarlo, y que hay con eso

Pues te compuse una canción que tu me inspiraste

En serio?, hay edward, te amo _me sentó junto a el, y empezó a tocar una linda melodía, y pronto empezó a cantar_

Sabes, no pido nada mas, Que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado, por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti

_**Cuando empeso a cantar, me espesaron a derramar las lagrimas**_

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine.

Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar como huella en el mar  
Tan dificil de hallar tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine  
_**Con esta canción edward demostraba lo tanto que me ama**_

Sabes te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible no dejo de pensar  
Que haria lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fé tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine.

Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar como huella en el mar  
Tan dificil de hallar tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos

_**Cuando termino la canción, lo agarre por la cabeza y lo bese con mucha pasión, como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso**_

_Espero y les allá gustado este capitulo es el mas largo que e hecho, tratare de actualizar el mates ya que me ire de viaje._


	15. Inoportuna

15-Inoportuna

_**Cuando termino la canción, lo agarre por la cabeza y lo bese con mucha pasión, como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso.**_

Te amo, muchas gracias por la canción, por todo lo que haz hecho por mi

Amor, no necesitas agradecerme nada, lo que ago es por que te amo con toda mi alma, y solo tu me inspiras canciones como estas.

Edward, no se que decirte _le empecé agarrar el cabello_

Nada, eso, no tienes por que decirme nada en lo absoluto, me basta con que estés a mi lado.

Pues entonces cuenta con ello _sin más que decir le di otro suave beso en los labios, _es la mejor sorpresa que alguien me podría dar, maldita alice, la matare por no decirme nada.

Y ¿Tienes Hambre?

Si, bastante _sentía como mis tripas rugían, no había comido desde la tarde _

Bueno pues entonces vamos, que e preparado la cena

¿ También preparaste la cena? Otra sorpresa que me quieras dar edward _dije sarcásticamente_

Creo que por ahora vasta de sorpresas.

EPOV

_Agarre a bella por la mano, y nos fuimos al comedor, la ayude a sentarse y le serví comida italiana, que era la que me Salía a la perfección, ya que mi mamá me enseñaba de chiquito. En toda la cena, bella no dejaba de agradecerme, y yo no me cansaba de decirle que lo hacía por lo tanto que la amaba, cuando por fin terminamos de comer lavamos los trastes juntos, ella lavaba mientras yo secaba, pero empezamos a jugar con el agua y terminamos todos empapados._

Mira lo que hiciste edward -_me acusó_

¡Que! Si yo no hice nada, tu empezaste, ahora te tienes que disculpar

Y como quieres que me disculpe?_ Me dijo coqueta_

Con un beso te perdonaría.

Así, _me empezó agarrar el cabello, y sin pensarlo yo corte la distancia entre nosotros y la bese, la agarre por la cintura y la pegue a la alacena. Y ella gimió por el golpe._

Estas disculpada _dije separándome al mismo tiempo _Deberíamos cambiarnos, por que si no agarraremos un resfriado y no quiero que te me enfermes

Pero no tengo ropa en tu casa.

Te puedo prestar una camisa mía, te quedara grande pero ayudara.

Me parece bien _la tome por el brazo y la dirigí a mi habitación, agarre una camisa azul y se la extendí_

El baño esta por ahí, mientras tú te cambias, yo haré lo mismo. _Cuando se metió al baño, yo agarre mi pijama de franela, y me la empecé a poner_, _cuando salió bella yo estaba sin camisa, y vi como un color rojo le inundaban las mejillas, se veía tan hermosa con esa camisa, se le veía más pierna de lo normal, se veía endemoniadamente sexy _

Te pongo, nerviosa _le pregunte lo más sexy posible._

Si supongo _se empezó acercar a mí_

Y tu me pones nervioso a mí te ves endemoniadamente sexy, diría que esa camisa se te ve mejor a ti que a mi

En serio? _Me pregunto_

Si, y no sabes lo que me estas provocando en este momento _se acerco a mi y me agarro del cuello y yo hice lo mismo con su cintura, empezó a besarme y yo de inmediatamente le correspondí, en ese momento la deciaba tanto, nos empezamos acercar de la cama, hasta que ella topo en ella y caímos los dos, ella no dejo de besarme igual que yo tampoco a ella, empecé agarrarle la pierna con el fin que ella me detuviera pero no lo hice, sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Pero no quería que cometiera un error que después se pudiera arrepentir, así que me separe de ella lentamente._

Que haces? _Me pregunto desconcertada_

Estoy evitando un error

No entiendo por que me dices eso, acaso no me amas lo suficiente para hacer el amor conmigo,

Bella, claro que te amo, y más que a mi propia vida, es más te deseo con toda mi alma. Pero no quiero que te arrepientas de nada de que lleguemos hacer.

Pero…yo también te deseo y te amo, quiero hacerlo edward

Bella, escúchame, quiero que cuando tu y yo lo hagamos sea tan especial como esto pero principalmente que tu y yo estemos completamente seguros

¿Estas, dispuesto esperarme?

Claro, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, _cuando le dije eso, en verdad lo sentía, la esperaría hasta el fin del mundo _

Gracias edward, la verdad no pude encontrar mejor hombre que tú.

Y yo no pude encontrar mujer más hermosa, inteligente, y sensible

Creo que ya es tarde, debo irme a casa, o jasper te romperá el cuello.

No te preocupes, yo hable con tu hermano antes, le dije que te quedarías aquí, de todas formas mañana es sábado.

¿En serio le hablaste?

FLASH BACK

Hola, jasper

Hola, edward a que se debe el honor de tu llamada, OH si claro quieres hablar con la cumpleañera.

OH, no jasper, quiero hablar contigo

Wow, eso si que es una sorpresa, y dime para que soy bueno

Bueno, pues como hoy es el cumpleaños de bella, le planee una sorpresa, y quería pedirte permiso para que se quede a dormir en mi casa.

Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? Que mi hermana se quede a dormir en tu casa

Jasper, por favor

Edward solo por que te conozco. Pero te advierto que si llegas a hacerle algo a mi hermanita, te mato, escuchaste

Fuerte y claro amigo

Nada más te vale, y por charlie no te preocupes, yo le aviso cuando llame

¿Cando llame?

Así es que papá esta con sue, así que no creo que llegue temprano.

Ya veo, y bella esta en casa o esta con alice

Esta con alice, sabes como es mi novia, la debe traer como barbie

Espero y no la haga sufrir tanto, bueno jasper te tengo que colgar.

De acuerdo. _antes de colgar escuche decir a jasper_

Usen protección.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

si, y fue un poco extraño en jasper decirme que usáramos protección. Digo es jasper

Ay mi hermano es así como sabe que soy mayor de edad y que ya no puede hacer nada contra eso.

Bueno, basta de platicar, duerme cielo, yo estaré aquí viéndote dormir.

Te amo edward.

Yo también más que a mi vida.

_BPOV_

_Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que mi ángel personal estaba acostado a lado mió con un brazo sobre mí, empecé agarrarle el pelo, y se empezó a despertar._

Lo siento, no quise despertarte _le dije_

No importa, preferiría que me despertaras tu que el despertador _me dijo todo somnoliento_

Así. _Le dije juguetón, y empecé a darle besos por toda la cara. El me agarro por la cintura me atrajo contra el. Me sentía en el cielo estando con el, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, pero se reventó cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono._

¿Quien será a esta hora?_ me dijo algo confundido_

No, lo se, pero no vas a contestar _le dije algo frustrada por el sonido del teléfono_

No quiero

Bueno entonces yo contesto. _Me levante de encima de el y tome el teléfono_

Bueno _pregunte en la línea._

¿Bella?Eres tu _cuando escuche esa voz chirriante me di cuenta que era la futura hermanastra de edward y mi mejor amiga "alice"_

Si, ¿que pasa? Por que hablas tan temprano.

Solo hablaba para saber como amanecieron los tortolitos

¡Quien es bella? _me pregunto edward dudosos_

Es alice, quería saber como amanecimos. _Cuando dije eso me arrebato el teléfono_

Alice greene, como se te ocurre hablar a estas horas e interrumpirnos a bella y a mi.

Interrumpo! OH perdón, rayos! Perdóname, no vuelvo a molestar.

Ya no importa

¡Edward! No seas grosero con alice, _le regañe_

Edward después hablamos, dile a bella que le esperan un par de preguntas en casa

Si, alice yo le digo. _En eso edward dejo el teléfono en la mesita y me agarro por la cintura _– en que estábamos amor? _Entonces sus labios otra vez se pegaron con los míos, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Me separe de el despacio y le pregunté_

¿Y que te dijo el demonio de tu hermana?

¿mi Hermana? _Me dijo sorprendido_

Pues si, digo pronto tu papá y su mamá se casaran y serán hermanos.

Si lo se, pero suena raro decirlo, un día pierdo a mi madre y me quedo con mi padre y al otro día tengo una madre una hermana y una novia realmente sexy. _Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar reírme_

_¿Por que te ríes?_

_Por que eres un poco parcial, con lo de sexy_

_No solo digo la verdad, amor, eres realmente sexy. Me lance a el le dio un beso corto en los labios pero en eso me panza hizo un ruido extraño._

Creo que alguien tiene hambre, ven vamos almorzar

_Pase toda la mañana con edward, besándonos, y abrazándonos, ya no tenia duda el era el hombre de mi vida con el que quería compartir todo, ya entendía lo que decía rose que no importaba cuando llevábamos de novios, lo que importaba era que te sintieras segura de que si era el hombre perfecto, y edward lo era._

**_Bueno pues aqui les dejo este capitulo sorry k lo pongo hasta ahorita, hoy me voy en la tarde de compras a mcallen, pero regreso el jueves en la noche o el viernes, asi que no tardare mucho en actualizar, aun así me llevare mi lap. sigan mandando sus opiniones de la historia, que son las que me ayudan a continuar esta historia, si tienes ideas, no duden en decirlas las tomare con mucho gusto,_**

**_que tengan lindo dia_**


	16. dia de campo

_16- Día de campo_

_Por que eres un poco parcial, con lo de sexy_

_No solo digo la verdad, amor, eres realmente sexy. Me lance a el le dio un beso corto en los labios pero en eso me panza hizo un ruido extraño._

Creo que alguien tiene hambre, ven vamos almorzar

_Pase toda la mañana con edward, besándonos, y abrazándonos, ya no tenia duda el era el hombre de mi vida con el que quería compartir todo, ya entendía lo que decía rose que no importaba cuando llevábamos de novios, lo que importaba era que te sintieras segura de que si era el hombre perfecto, y edward lo era._

BPOV

_Las semanas pasaron muy rápido, ya estábamos a una semana de nuestra graduación, alice estaba como loca planeando todo, ya había comprado nuestros vestidos, cuando yo trate de quejarme ella no me dejo. Después de graduarnos, nos íbamos a ir a un departamento cerca de la universidad. Estaba tan contenta por que estaría con mis amigos y el hombre que amo, charlie nos había apoyado en todo, jasper también se iría con nosotros, bueno realmente se iva con alice, el ya debería estar en la universidad, pero dejo los estudios un año por lo que paso con mama. Estaba tan ida con mis pensamientos, que no vi cuando mi celular en peso a sonar, de inmediato lo agarre y vi que me había llegado un mensaje de edward._

**Hola amor:**

**No sabes cuanto te extraño, pero eso cambiara ahora mismo**

**Alice acaba de organizar un día de campo, si quieres ir mándame un mensaje, y pasare por ti en una hora.**

**Te amo…mi bella **

_Cuando vi el mensaje no pude evitar ponerme feliz, me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener al novio más perfecto. Le mande el mensaje diciéndole que si. Me metí a bañar rápido y me puse un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa de cuadritos roja, cuando termine de alistarme pase al cuarto de jasper y toque._

Puedo entrar nano _le decía así de cariño _

Si pasa chaparra _entre y lo vi acostado en su cama_

¿Ya estas listo?

Si. Ya estoy listo

Y a ti que rayos te pasa

Me estaba acordando de mamá

OH, jasper, sabes yo también la extraño mucho. Pero mamá desde arriba debe estar muy orgulloso de sus dos hijos. No tienes por que estar triste.

gracias por estar con migo siempre enana _me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara_

Para eso estamos las hermanas claro después de molestarlos , aparte tu también siempre estas cuando mas te necesito, _lo abrase sin pensarlo_ _y me tiro con el a la cama_

Ey! _Le grite_

Por cierto nani te quiero preguntar algo

A ver pregúntame lo que quieras

Es sobre edward _dijo algo nervioso_

¿Que pasa con el?

Vas muy en serio con el, ¿bueno lo quieres?

Mas que a mi propia vida, Por que lo preguntas

Solo quería saberlo por que no quiero verte lastimada, pero sabes edward me gusta para cuñado doble. Digo como alice pronto será de su familia

Si, a mi también me gusta a alice como cuñada doble, es lindo que esme y carlisle se casen, lastima que tuvieran que retrasar su casamiento.

Si lo se. _En eso se escucho el timbre_

Creo que es edward, es mejor que bajemos

Adelántate, no quiero ver su afecto de cariño _me retire de volada, abrí la puerta y me encontré con el hombre mas sexy, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de cuadros del mismo color que la mía._

Creo que hacemos juego _me dijo y de inmediato me dio un beso, yo lo agarre por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastre hacia adentro._

Edward! Deja de besar así a mi hermanita enfrente de mi, que parece que te la quieres comer.

Lo siento jasper no te vi venir, y sobre que me quiero comer a bella, pues la verdad es que si.

Hay, nos podemos ir, por favor _dijo un poco fastidiado_

Si, de hecho los chicos no esperan abajo en el jeep

Bueno entonces vamos bajando. _La agarre la mano a edward y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, jasper se subió y edward me ayudo a subir a mi, _

Hacen juego _dijo alice un poco divertido_

Si alice ya lo notamos. _En todo el camino, como siempre emmett venia con sus chistes malos, rosalie se reía de todos mientras que nosotros ansiábamos llegar ya._

¡Llegamos! grito alice

Valla, ya temía nunca llegar

_Edward y yo nos bajamos, pusimos nuestro mantel y nos acostamos en el, alice rosalie jasper y emmett se pusieron a jugar voleibol._

segura que no quieres jugar _me pregunto edward_

estoy cien por ciento segura, no soy buena para los deportes que tengan que ver con pelotas.

De acuerdo, de todos modos, me encanta la idea de que darnos solos un rato por lo menos.

Si a mi también me encanta la idea_, _por que estando aquí jasper no puedo hacer esto _lo agarre de la camisa y lo atraje hacia a mi y lo bese con tanta pasión, no sabia de donde salía toda esa valentía para hacer eso, el me agarro la cintura y me pego mas contra el. Le empecé agarrar el pelo, y nos dejamos caer hacia el mantel. Me estaba llevando como nunca, _

Bella, ay que parar.

¿Por que? Le dije todavía besándolo

Por que esto no es correcto, y no es el lugar adecuado.

No me importa

Pero a mi si, así que si no me dejas de besar así, tendré que tomar medidas extremas contigo.

¿Y cuales son esas mediad?

Te tendría que raptar en este mismo momento.

Eso suena tentador.

Bella hablo en serio. _Con esfuerzo se separo de mi_

¿Por que lo haces?

No entiendo

Si, bueno por que siempre que estamos así, siempre me separas de ti, lo haces por mi o por ti

Por ti, es obvio, no quiero que hagamos nada si no estas segura, no quiero que cometas un error.

Edward, pero yo ya estoy lista, me siento muy segura de lo que voy hacer, estoy segura de ti. _lo dije lo mas segura posible_.

¿estas segura de lo que dices?

Nunca había estado más segura en mi vida. _Lo volví a besar pero el se soltó_

Y ahora que! _Le dije un poco enojada_

Estas de acuerdo, que estamos en un parque, y hay niños presentes _era cierto con edward se me olvidaba hasta en donde estaba_

OH, lo siento se me había olvidado.

Si ya me di cuenta, _me dio un beso corto y me ayudo a levantarme_

¿A donde vamos?

Vamos por un poco de comida, tengo hambre ¿y tú?

Si también tengo hambre. _Agarramos una canasta y nos sentamos de nuevo en nuestro mantel , estaba comiendo muy a gusto, pero edward me lanzo una uva, y después yo le lance otra y empezamos a jugar, no estábamos muriendo de la risa, en eso llegaron los demás,_

Y ustedes de que tanto se ríen tortolitos _dijo emmett con una sonrisa en su cara_

De nada emmett

Bueno solo espero que no se hallan acabado la comida, por que muero de hambre

Emmett! No seas así ay demasiada comida para todos _le reprendió rosalie y todos nos empezamos a reír, terminamos de comer y empezamos a recoger todo, de regreso edward venia manejando yo iva de copilota y las otras parejitas Iban atrás, muy acarameladas, cuando por fin llegamos a m casa edward me ayudo a bajar, mientras jasper se despedía de alice yo hice lo mismo con edward._

Nos vemos luego, te llamó

De acuerdo, y ya compraste tu traje para la graduación?

Ya sabes, alice no me dejo hacerlo dijo que ya tenia todo listo, así que no me preocupa

Eso esta bien, _en eso se escucho un claxon_

Creo que te tienes que ir, si no quieres que emmett siga molestando con el claxon.

Tienes razón, ya te estoy extrañando _me dio un beso en los labios y se fue._

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo este capitulo sorry por subir hasta ahorita pero no me había dado nada de tiempo. Y que les pareció este capitulo ay emmett siempre tan moleston, espero y sigan dejando sus rewies que son los que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo la historia**

**Si tienes una idea para la historia no duden en comentar, todas sus opiniones son buenas.**


	17. una linda sorpresa

17- Una linda sorpresa

Creo que te tienes que ir, si no quieres que emmett siga molestando con el claxon.

Tienes razón, ya te estoy extrañando _me dio un beso en los labios y se fue._

BPOV

**La semana en la escuela se fue tan rápida y yo lamentaba eso, estaba a solo unas horas de graduarme y también a unas horas de ser torturada por mi mejor amiga la duende alice greene, en estos momentos estoy recostada en mi cama, pensando en que en un mes estaré fuera de mi casa sin mi padre en una ciudad desconocida, pero estaría con mis amigos mi hermano y mi novio al que amo tanto, empezaba a cerrar los ojos pero algo empezó a moverse en mi cama y después de unos segundos capte no era algo el que se movía si no era alguien la que se movía en mi cama.**

-¡Vamos bella despiértate hay que arreglarnos!

- ¿alice quien te dejo entrar? – dije toda soñolienta

- charlie por su puesto, por cierto me dijo que lo despidiera fue con soe, y le dije que hoy te quedarías a dormir en mi casa y dijo que no hay problema

- Valla gracias, - **dije desanimo**

- Anímate bella es nuestra graduación

- Lo se alice, pero estas de acuerdo que son las dos de la tarde y la fiesta empieza a la hasta las siete **grite**

- OH no puede ser son las dos, bella apenas y tenemos tiempo para arreglarnos en un momento llegara rosalie.

**Me levante con una lentitud que alice me regaño, no tenia ganas para nada en este momento sabia que me Iván a torturar.**

métete a bañar, mientras yo saco tu vestido, toma ponte esto **cuando vi lo que me había entregado de inmediato me puse a remilgar **

A no señorita, yo no me pondré esto, **era un brasier negro straple y una panti a juego muy pero muy pequeña.**

Bella por favor, me lo agradecerás después, no entiendo lo que dices. Pero no me pondré esto

¿Pero por que? Mira te prometo que si te lo pones hoy no te molestare una semana de compras

Que sean dos

De acuerdo trato hecho **serramos nuestro trato con un apretón de manos. Llene la tina con agua caliente y espuma me metí y me empecé a relajar, de repente escuche el timbre y alice me dijo ** yo voy **así que supuse que era rosalie así que me volví a relajar, casi me quedaba dormida, cuando alice empezó a tocar la puerta.**

¡Bella apúrate! Tenemos que alistarte

Voy alice **me apure a salir y me puse la ropa interior que alice me había dado y salí.**

OH, bella esa ropa interior de encaje se te ve perfecta **me dijo rosalie animándome**

Bueno chicas aquí están sus vestidos.

Alice espero y…**pero no me dejo terminar y ella me dijo**

Lo se nada ostentoso, bella este vestido es sencillo pero se te vera precioso. **En eso saco un vestido extraple color azul un poco debajo de la rodilla, tenia un listón abajo del pecho, era sencillo pero muy lindo, alice se lucia en escoger los vestidos, después le dio el de rosalie era negro con un escote muy pronunciado y se amarraba al cuello un poco mas arriba de la rodilla bajaba con una tela transparente. Envidiaba en ese aspecto a rosalie era un diosa alice nos mando a cambiar, rosalie fue la primera en entrar al baño salio y luego entre yo, cuando Salí , alice corrió y se metió al baño, aun no veíamos su vestido, pero sabia que iva estar hermoso.**

Y dime bella tu y edward aun no... **me dijo rosalie dudosa**

Si te refieres a lo de tener relaciones todavía no

Oh, pensé que ya como llevan más de 3 meses saliendo, bueno eso no significa que ya deben tener relaciones.

Tranquila rosalie esta bien, pero sabes ya estoy preparada desde hace tiempo lo estoy pero edward no había querido hasta que estuviera totalmente segura

Hay Edward siempre tan caballero.

Si y por eso estoy cien por ciento segura que el es el hombre indicado **rosalie no alcanzo a decir nada mas por que en eso alice salio, se veía realmente hermosa traía un vestido con diferentes tonalidades de rosa era largo traía un broche en medio del pecho y se amarraba al cuello.**

Esperen un momento, por que ustedes traían vestidos largos y yo corto **les dije un poco enojada**

Tranquilízate bella, me lo vas a agradecer te lo aseguro, ahora deja te quejarte y ponte estos zapatos para empezarte a peinar y a maquillar. **Me puse los zapatos gracias a dios era de un pequeño tacón y me senté para que alice empezara a peinarme, cuando termino me voltio al espejo y debía admitir me veía demasiado bien, (si quieren ver el peinado y los vestidos están en mi perfil) dieron las seis y media y los chicos tocaron la puerta ellos siempre tan puntuales, alice bajo corriendo y les abrió saludo a mi hermano con un dulce beso, después rosalie y yo bajamos.**

**EPOV.**

**Estaba en mi habitación, ya casi era la hora, así que me puse el traje que alice me puso en mi cama no me moleste en peinarme Salí de mi habitación y ya estaban emmett y jasper listos, estaba muy nervioso, por la sorpresa que le tenia a bella esperaba con todo mi ser que le gustara, nos fuimos en mi volvo ya que nos iríamos en el porshe de alice y en mi volvo ya que lo ocuparía después para la sorpresa de bella, cuando llegamos a la casa de bella, emmett toco**

se puede saber por que tocamos emmett, si yo traigo las llaves de mi casa- dijo jasper enojado

es para que las chicas bajen mas rápido, tienen que abrir en cambio si nosotros entramos por nuestra cuenta se van a tardar horas arriba

eso tiene sentido **de repente la puerta se abrió y era mi pequeña futura hermana alice, se veía tan adorable con ese vestido beso a jasper y nos mando una sonrisa a emmett y a mi, nos hizo pasar para esperar a rose y a bella, escuchamos unos pasos y volteamos hacia las escaleras ahí vi a un ángel bella se veía realmente hermosa, su nombre le hacia justicia, la agarre de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios**

Te ves hermosa amor, ese vestido te sienta muy bien, bueno realmente todo te hace bien auque uses una blusa aguada.

Gracias tu también te ves muy sexy ** y se le subió un color rojizo a sus mejillas que hizo que se viera totalmente adorable**

Nos vamos –dijo rosalie un tanto ansiosa

Si. **Agarre a bella por el brazo y nos dirigimos al volvo. Le abrí la puerta y me fui corriendo a mi lugar, espere un momento**

¿Y no vas a darle? **Me pregunto bella un poco nerviosa **

Si claro pero, antes te quiero entregar un obsequio,

¿un obsequio para mi? **Pregunto dudosa**

Obvio tontita, para quien mas, bueno es como una obligación este obsequio ya que soy tu pareja en la graduación, entonces le entre la cajita y saque la flor y se la puse en la mano.

OH, edward esta hermosa, **una lágrima callo por su mejilla y yo la agarre con el dedo **pero como rayos supiste el color de mí vestido…oh claro fue alice verdad.

Si, fue alice **le di un beso en los labios y prendí el carro y me dirigí hacia el salón, cuando por fin llegamos, los demás nos esperaban en la entrada.**

Pero por que tardaron tanto, no podrían a ver esperado después de la graduación –**dijo emmett burlándose**

¡Cállate emmett!** Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza y todos nos empezamos a reír, entramos, y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, cuando empezaron a decir nuestros nombres íbamos a pasando uno por uno, hasta que el director hablo.**

Bueno chicos pues les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo en su siguiente paso, ahora van a la universidad, así que síganle echando muchas ganas al estudio, así que ahora disfruten de la fiesta **cuando dijo eso, todos gritaron emocionados. En eso se acerco Tanya y me abrazo**

Edward te voy a extrañar tanto, aquí esta mi teléfono por si quieres hablarme estaré para ti cuando lo desees **y me guiño el ojo y bella ya estaba atrás de ella.**

Creo que no lo va a necesitar tanya, y si te puedes retirar que quiero estar a solas con mi novio ** recalcando la palabra novio y tanya se fue indignada **

Bella yo…no

Tranquilo amor, se que fue tanya la que se te acerco confió en ti plenamente. **Y me dio un beso**

¿Te quieres quedar en la fiesta?

Por que lo preguntas

Por que te tengo una sorpresa pero nos podemos ir cuando quieras

Me quiero ir ahora mismo, no me importa a donde, con que sea contigo **la agarre de la mano y la dirigí al volvo**

Pero antes tengo que hacer algo **agarre un pañuelo y se lo puse en los ojos**

¿Pero que haces?

Te vendo los ojos amor, te recuerdo que es una sorpresa **la subí al carro y la dirigí a un lugar muy especial, cuando por fin llegamos detuve el carro**

¿Ya llegamos? me pregunto

Si ya llegamos **la ayude a bajar del carro y le destape los ojos, cuando vio la sorpresa se tapo la boca y se lanzo hacia a mi**

Edward esto es hermoso. Te amo

Yo también te amo

BPOV (sigue un lemons)

**Cuando edward me destapo los ojos, vi un camino lleno de pétalos de flores que se dirigían a una cabaña.**

Edward esto es hermoso. Te amo

Yo también te amo **me tomo la mano y me dirigió por el camino hasta la puerta, la abrí y me sorprendí mas aun adentro se veía mejor que afuera estaba llena de pétalos y velas se veía muy romántico en el centro había una mesa con dos platos y una botella de champagne.**

Edward esto es lo mas hermoso que alguien me pudiera regalar, muchas gracias

Amor no tienes nada que agradecer. ¿Tienes hambre? **Me pregunto**

Si y no sabes cuanta **nos sentamos en la mesa y el como todo un caballero me movió la silla para que me sentara sirvió la cena y champagne.**

Brindemos por que nuestro amor se cada día mas grande, pero creo que es imposible que te ame mas de lo que te amo ahora.

**Levante mi copa y dijimos ¡SALUD?** **Terminamos de cenar en silencio, edward se levanto y prendió el estereo, me tendió la mano y me pregunto **

¿Quieres bailar conmigo señorita?

Por supuesto **empezamos a bailar al compás de la música me agarro por la cintura y me susurro en oído**

Eres una excelente bailarina,

Tu no te quedas atrás **me acerco más a el, estábamos a solo unos escasos centímetros del otro, cerré los ojos, y sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos sentí una descarga, nuestros labios eran como un imán, se paro como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso yo accedí le di acceso a su lengua, ellas Iván sincronizadas como piezas de rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección. Le agarre el pelo mientras lo seguía besando, de repente sentí que no tocaba el piso, edward me levanto como recién casada y me llevo a una habitación repleta de pétalos de rosa en la cama había un corazón y decía E&B era lo mas romántico que había visto, después de esto sabia lo que venia, pero lo deseaba tanto como el. Me dejo en el suelo y empecé a quitarle el saco y la corbata y el busco el cierre de mi vestido, cuando lo encontró lo desabrocho al instante y me vestido callo al suelo. El paro y se me quedo viendo eso hizo que me sonrojara,**

Te ves muy sexy **En estos momentos es cuando agradezco que alice me allá obligado a ponerme ropa interior de encaje, el siguió besando mi cuello mientras que yo desabrochaba su camisa, cuando cayo al suelo no pude evitar mirarlo era el hombre mas perfecto sus abdominales sus brazos eran simplemente perfectos, no podía creer como este hombre podría hacerme temblar de esta manera. Nos empezamos acercar a la cama, y yo le empecé a desabrochar el pantalón cuando callo al suelo lo vi, con solo verlo me existe mas traía unos boxers negros pegados que dejaba corta la imaginación se veía realmente sexy, empezamos a caminar hacia la cama y llego un punto donde los dos caímos, el empezó a desabrochar mi brassier, para dejar mis pechos desnudos a su merced, cuando sentí su tacto sobre mi piel me estremecí, ¿**estas bien? **Me pregunto y yo asentí, hizo un camino de besos hacia mis pechos y empezó a jugar con ellos, me sentía como en el cielo, mientras el seguía explorando mi cuerpo yo empecé a jugar con el elástico de su boxers, cuando sintió eso me dirigió una sonrisa súper sexy.** **le empecé a quitar los boxers y sus raciones me fascinaban, cuando por fin logre quitárselo el paro de besarme.**

¿Estas segura de esto? Todavía estamos a tiempo

Edward nunca había estado más segura en mi vida, quiero ser tuya ahora, en este mismo momento. **Cuando termine de decir eso me quito la única prenda que me quedaba y la aventó cayendo en alguna parte del suelo, abrí las piernas para darle acceso y lentamente entro en mi, sentí una punzada de dolor pero no me importo ni lo mas mínimo, edward se movía lentamente para no lastimarme, yo gemí de placer y el voltio a verme con una sonrisa en la cara, me sentía la mujer mas completa en los brazos de edward, cuando termino nos quedamos acostados con el sudor en el cuerpo la acción que acabamos de hacer,**

Te amo **me dijo edward y me beso en la frente**

Yo también te amo **y a sí los dos nos quedamos dormidos en brazos del otro. **

**Que les pareció este capitulo es el mas largo que escrito y el que mas me acostado hacer, sorry por la tardanza pero espero y valga la pena, bueno espero recibir todos sus comentarios, por son ellos los que me ayudan a seguir con este fic.**

**También pasen por mi otro fic "feigned love, real love"**


	18. sospechosos

18 Sospechosos

¿Estas segura de esto? Todavía estamos a tiempo

Edward nunca había estado más segura en mi vida, quiero ser tuya ahora, en este mismo momento. **Cuando termine de decir eso me quito la única prenda que me quedaba y la aventó cayendo en alguna parte del suelo, abrí las piernas para darle acceso y lentamente entro en mi, sentí una punzada de dolor pero no me importo ni lo mas mínimo, edward se movía lentamente para no lastimarme, yo gemí de placer y el voltio a verme con una sonrisa en la cara, me sentía la mujer mas completa en los brazos de edward, cuando termino nos quedamos acostados con el sudor en el cuerpo la acción que acabamos de hacer,**

Te amo **me dijo edward y me beso en la frente**

Yo también te amo **y a sí los dos nos quedamos dormidos en brazos del otro.**

BPOV.

**Abrí los ojos, la luz me molestaba, y me di cuenta que estaba a lado del hombre mas maravilloso que existe, ese era mi edward el hombre que amaba, mire el despertador eran las nueve, tenia que despertar a edward, por que si no llegaba a mi casa temprano, jasper sospecharía algo, empecé a darle besos por todo su pecho desnudo y totalmente marcado hasta subir hasta sus dulces labios, el abrió sus ojos y me miro con tanta ternura**

Hola amor- me dijo con una sonrisa en su boca

Hola **le respondí con un dulce beso**

Que buena manera de comenzar el día, acostado a lado de esta hermosura que tengo como novia **me dio un beso y la frente **

Si, lo mismo digo, ayer fue…la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Soy yo, el que te tiene que agradecer, soy tan afortunado de tener a una mujer tan linda como tu – **dándome otro beso**

¿Qué tal si nos duchamos, y luego bajamos a almorzar? Recuerda que tengo que estar en casa

Me parece una excelente idea amor. **Nos dirigimos al baño, era la primera vez que nos vallábamos juntos, no sentía ni la mínima vergüenza, el ya conocía mi cuerpo y yo el de el así que no me importo en lo mas mínimo, edward agarro el jabón y empezó a tallarme todo el cuerpo, sentía su erección cada vez mas grande eso me excitaba mucho cuando el termino yo empecé con su cuerpo, sentía electricidad con cada rose que hacia con su cuerpo definitivamente me haría adicta al sexo por su culpa. Cuando terminamos el baño bajamos al comedor**

Ahora me toca consentirte, ¿si que, que se te antoja comer? **Le dije agarrando su pelo**

No de ninguna manera, yo te cocinare a ti

No, tú me consentiste ayer, ahora me toca agradecerte con un desayuno, así que no quiero peros, así que ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Mm., se me antoja unos waffles

Entonces unos waffles serán, mientras yo los ago, pon la mesa **le ordene, cuando por fin termine de prepararlos, sentí unos dulces labios en mi cuello**

Huele delicioso-me dijo con una voz muy sexy

Espero que como huelen, sepan, ven vamos a sentarnos. **Edward empezó con el primer pedazo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro**

¿No te gusto? **Le pregunte con miedo a que me digiera que no le gustaba **

No es eso. Es que no hallo las palabras adecuadas para decirte que están exquisitos, nunca probé unos iguales,

Me habías asustado pensé que no te habían gustado

No, para nada están mas que deliciosos **me dio un beso en los labios y seguimos almorzando en silencio, terminamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino "mi casa", cuando entre por la puerta jasper estaba parado en la entrada con las manos cruzadas**

**¡**Ustedes dos! Par de tortolitos, ¿donde estaban? **Dijo medio enojado**

Solo fuimos a festejar nuestra graduación, solo la pasamos bien **dije segura**

¿Y por que edward esta tan nervioso? **Vi a mi novio, frotándose las manos**

¡Ah! Es…ay por que te tenemos que dar explicaciones, **agarre a mi novia y nos sentamos en la sala**

Ustedes dos están muy sospechosos, y créanme lo voy a averiguar, y tengo a la novia perfecta para eso **lo dijo con un tono amenazante pero a la vez gracioso, pero se me borro la sonrisa cuando caí, alice era su novia y esa pequeña duende no podía quedarse callada, tenia que hacer algo**

A por cierto hablando de mi adorable hermosa y dulce novia, hablo a ver si ya te había dejado edward en la casa, como sabrán la boda de tu padre **dirigido a edward **es el fin de semana que viene, así que dijo que justo cuando se vinieron para acá** frunciendo** **el seño como si algo no le cayera el veinte **le hablo la señora de los vestidos, así que bella tienes que regresarte para allá que tienen que medírselos.

Eh suena horrible, pero como no queremos hacer enfadar a tu novia, es mejor que edward yo nos vallamos **agarrándolo de la mano para levantarnos **

Esperen que yo voy con ustedes, quiero visitar a alice., así que me cambio

De acuerdo, pero no te tardes **cuando se subió yo voltie a ver a edward , y tenia una cara de pánico **

¿Por que traes esa cara amor? **Le pregunte agarrándole los cabellos despeinados que tanto amaba **

Es que no es que tenga miedo que jasper se entere, de que e tenido relaciones contigo si no es que no quiero que por eso ahora no crea que soy el hombre indicado para ti

Amor no me importa lo que diga jasper yo te amo y así siempre será de acuerdo no importa nada y nadie. **Cuando bajo jasper, nos fuimos todos a casa de alice, jasper toco la puerta y alice abrió de volada, era como si supiera que ya estábamos a fuera, alice siempre me sorprendida**

APOV

**Estaba arreglando unos detalles del vestido de bella, baje a la sala y tocaron el timbre, abrí de volada y los vi, pero mi mirada se clavo en mi novio, el no me había dicho que venia, y tenerlo en mi casa era genial, salude a bella y edward y pasaron a la sala **

¿y que para mi no hay un saludo de parte de esa linda dama? **Pregunto mi novio con una linda sonrisa**

Si, y hay mas que eso **lo abrasé, y lo empecé a besar como una loca, como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde hace un año. Pero la voz de edward hizo que nos separáramos**

Deja a mi pobre futura hermana, te las estas comiendo **dijo edward burlándose**

No me puedes decir nada, tu haces lo mismo con mi hermana **dijo jasper defendiéndose**

Bien entonces, creo que ahora estamos en la misma posición, tu andas con mi hermana y yo ando con la tuya **todos nos empezamos a reír sobre el comentario de edward, cuando los chicos decidieron ir por unas cervezas. Aproveche para atacar a bella con esas preguntas que me carcomían en la cabeza, quería saber que había pasado entre edward y bella ayer.**

Bueno ahora que se fue edward y jasper, ¿cuéntame que paso ayer? **Dije ansiosa **

No se de que hablas alice

No te hagas la que no sabes a que me refiero, sabes exactamente que me refiero a que si ustedes dos hicieron el amor

¡alice! **Me grito bella**

¿Qué? Entonces eso significa que si lo hicieron

Alice eso no significa nada, **definitivamente bella me estaba frustrando por que no me decía nada **

Alice no venia a que me preguntaras todas esas cosas si no a que me probaras el vestido

Bella, estas muy sospechosa con todo ese asunto y si tú no me lo dices, lo investigare. **Bella me conocía y sabia que era capas de investigar y luego publicarlo con rose y con los demás **

De acuerdo, si lo quieres que te diga es que si hice el amor con edward, pues si, si lo hice **por fin bella lo confesó, lo sabia , sabia que edward por fin dejaría de ser un poco caballeroso en ese aspecto**

Pero alice, por favor no se te ocurra abrir la bocota que tienes con jasper.

No te preocupes bella seré una tumba en ese aspecto _**bueno tendré que quedarme este secreto**_

Pero dime alice, y tu que con mi hermano ya lo hicieron **me pregunto bella pero yo no sabia que contestarle, realmente jasper y yo no habíamos avanzado a ese punto.**

La verdad bella, jasper y yo no hemos hecho eso

¿Qué? Tu me estabas presionando y tu no has hecho nada con mi hermano **me grito**

Ya te dije que no bella no me hagas repetirlo

Pero no entiendo alice, por que no? Pensé que tu ya…como siempre me decías **no la deje continuar y le dije la verdad**

Bella es que yo, tengo miedo a como reaccione jasper cuando se entere que no soy…**no pude continuar sentí como las lagrimas me salina de mis ojos, por el temor de que le hombre de mi vide no me acepte por un error que cometí al entregarme al otro hombre que me engaño con sus palabras.**

¿Te refieres a que no eres virgen alice? en verdad alice, si no crees que mi hermano no le importe eso, no estas segura que te ame, estoy muy segura que mi hermano entenderá cualquier cosa por que te ama **en eso llego edward y el hombre de mi vida con las cervezas**

¿Por qué estas llorando amor? **Me pregunto limpiando estas**

No te preocupes estoy bien, solo…**mire a bella antes de decir algo y ella con sus ojos me dio el apoyo necesario **necesito hablar contigo.

Hay amor no me asustes dime que pasa **me dijo asustado**

No es nada importante

Bueno entonces te parece si, primero nos tomamos estas cervezas y al rato hablamos **me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para tranquilizarme**

Si supongo que esta bien, pero te podrías quedar en la casa cuando se vallan edward y bella

Si amor no hay problema, pero no se que diga esme al respecto

No te preocupes mamá se quedo hoy con carlisle así que no hay problema **le di un ultimo beso, y nos pusimos a beber, no era de las que toman cervezas pura bebida pero esta era una ocasión que lo iva hacer para darme valor.**

**Hola, aquí subiendo otro capitulo después de mucho tiempo lo lamento en serio, pero con eso de que en México esta la influenza después mi casa hubo un apagón horrible y se fue la luz y regreso después de dos días no podía usar la compu, pero aquí estoy por fin a ver si al rato subo otro capitulo o será hasta mañana, también hoy subo un capitulo en mi otro fic bye**


	19. sincera

19- Sincera

APOV

Si amor no hay problema, pero no se que diga esme al respecto

No te preocupes mamá se quedo hoy con carlisle así que no hay problema **le di un ultimo beso, y nos pusimos a beber, no era de las que toman cervezas pura bebida pero esta era una ocasión que lo iva hacer para darme valor. Cuando edward y Bella se fueron, me acerque mas a jasper y lo abrase.**

Amor, ¿que te pasa? Te noto muy extraña **me dijo con una mano acariciándome el pelo **

Quiero hablar, sobre, por que te evitado cuando, estamos a punto de… tener relaciones **le dije un poco nerviosa**

No entiendo, que me quieres decir, amor dilo me estas poniendo nervioso

Es solo, que te quiero explicar, el por que, siempre evito **lo dije casi al punto de que se me saliera una lagrima **

Amor, no tienes que explicarme nada, si no estas lista, yo lo entiendo, te amo y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea **en eso la lagrima que tanto temía que cayera, lo hizo, jasper con su dedo la limpio y me abrazo, pero yo me solté**

No es eso, a lo que voy, no es la razón por la cual estoy lista o no, por que si lo estoy, pero tengo miedo a que me rechaces, por que yo no soy…**el no me dejo terminar, me tapo la boca con su dedo**

¿Me quieres decir que no eres virgen? **me pregunto y yo asentí derramando mas lagrimas **amor, no tienes por que avergonzarte y por lo menos dudar de este inmenso amor que te tengo, yo te amo alice brandon green, y no por esta tontería echaría todo a perder, yo tampoco soy virgen ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, esta será la primera vez que lo haga por amor.

Te amo, jasper masen, te amo mas que a mi propia vida **me abalance sobre el, cayendo acostados en el sillón, quedando arriba de el, nos empezamos a besar a apasionadamente, como nunca antes nos habíamos besado, así demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Le empecé a quitar la camisa pero el me detuvo las manos**

¿Estas completamente segura de esto? **Me pregunto, yo asentí y mis manos se posaron en su camisa, se la quite de inmediato, y no pude ver su abdomen, no era como emmett, pero tenia muy buen cuerpo, empecé acariciarle su abdomen hasta su pecho haciéndolo gemir por el tacto. El me aparto y me cargo llevándome directo a mi recamara , cuando llegamos me acostó y el quedo arriba de mi, dejando poco peso en mi, me quieto mi blusa, y se me quedo viendo**

Eres hermosa **me dijo con un tono muy sexy, y no puede evitar sonrojarme, sus labios besaron mis ojos, boca, mejillas, pero cuando llego al cuello, sentí como una corriente eléctrica, y temblé por su tacto algo que el noto.**

**Una de sus manos empezó a tocar mi abdomen plano, tenia los ojos cerrados del placer, hasta que sentí que mi brasier había sido desabrochado, me lo quieto y lo aventó cayendo en alguna parte de la recamara. Mientras besaba mi pecho desnudo yo empecé a desabrochar su pantalón pudiendo por fin quitarlo de su hermoso cuerpo, el quito mi pantalón dejándome solo en mi panti de encaje negro, ya solo nos quedaban nuestra prendas de abajo. Estuvimos besándonos por un rato dejándonos los labios hinchados por tanto besarnos. Sentía que ya estaba lista para que entrara me despojo de mi única prenda y yo hice lo mismo con el, pero antes lo quería disfrutar un poco mas. Metí mi boca en la punta de su miembro, provocando un gemido de su parte , que hacían que me excitara. Estaba tan mojada y necesitaba que entrara ya**

Jasper, ¡te necesito adentro ya! **Le grite**

Con gusto mi lady **me dijo besando mis labios por última vez. Abrí mis piernas lentamente para darle mejor acceso, jasper se acomodo entre mi entrepierna así entrando lentamente en mí, al principio sentí un dolor, pero al poco rato era puro placer, sus caderas de movían al compás que las mías. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento, mientras el besaba mis senos.**

Más rápido **le dije desesperaba, el me obedeció y sus movimientos fueron mas fuertes haciendo que se me saliera un gemido, jasper iva cada mas rápido, hasta donde ya no pudimos y los dos llegamos a la parte del clímax haciendo que explotáramos uno adentro del otro, se sentía tan bien, jasper se acostó a lado de mí, todos sudados por el acto, antes de quedarme dormida le dije**

Te amo tanto jasper

Yo también amo alice

Sorry por la tardanza pero en la prepa me están torturando, ahora tengo que ir a clases hasta los lunes, para recuperar clases por todo eso de la influenza, espero subir pronto el sig cap


	20. la boda

20- La Boda

BPOV

"_Una semana después"_

**Estaba en un grandioso sueño, en donde edward y yo estábamos completamente solos, o eso creía pero una mujer aprecio en mis sueños sin cara, o tal vez si tenia pera la luz del sol la tapaba quería saber quien era, pero sentía como alguien brincaba arriba de mí, abrí mis ojos pesadamente y vi a una alegre alice saltando arriba de mi.**

alice que haces aquí tan temprano, despertándome e interrumpiendo mi sueño, por tu culpa no sabré quien es esa mujer sin rostro que estaba con edward

Por favor bella deja de ser histérica, solo es un sueño de acuerdo ahora hay algo mas importante que hacer, recuerda la boda de mi madre y carlisle daaa

Claro que se que se casan alice, pero por que tan temprano tenemos que jugar a las barbies, no podría hacer como hasta la una por favor **alice señalo el reloj, y ahí me di cuenta eran la 1:30 me había quedado totalmente dormida**

Satisfecha, ahora métete a bañar y ponte esta ropa interior, mientras me ago mi pedicura **casi arrastrándome tome la ropa interior si así se puede llamar ** **a una tanga y un brassier negro de encaje strapple y me metí a la regadera me tarde un rato, para poder despertarme, estaba muy relajada en el baño hasta que alice toco la puerta**

Por favor bella, si no sales por las buenas are que salgas por la malas

¡No me presiones, de acuerdo, ya salgo! **Salí rápido y me cambie, y Salí del cuarto de baño, alice ya tenia la secadora y la plancha en la mano **

Ven siéntate aquí **hice lo que me ordeno, era mejor no quejarse con alice, mientras me sacaba el pelo empecé a decirle**

¿Alice te puedo preguntar algo?

Si, lo que quieras

Bueno no habíamos tenido chancee de hablar, pero…como te fue con mi hermano, tu sabes de lo que hablo

Ay bella, no se fui una tonta, tenias razón jasper se comporto muy lindo conmigo, no me reprocho nada

Me alegra mucho, y ustedes ya…digo te lo pregunto por que mi hermano no llego ese día a dormir

Hay bella no te puedo mentir, si lo hicimos y no me arrepiento en nada fue totalmente maravilloso

Me alegro mucho **en eso se escucho un golpe en la puerta**

¡Bella!

Si papá, ¿que paso?

Ahora vuelvo, tengo que recoger mi smooking, y recoger a sue

De acuerdo papá, con cuidado **Mi papá me acaba de dar la noticia de que salía con sue, me dolió la idea de que mi papá estuviera con otra, pero ella era una gran mujer y mi papá la amaba así que estaba bien para mi, jasper la acepto al instante.**

Veo que estas bien , con todo eso de sue

Si la verdad, ya no me importa mucho, si mi padre es feliz, yo también lo soy

Me alegra, sue en verdad es una gran mujer

Si lo se,

¡Listo! Quedaste como toda una princesa,

Gracias alice, hiciste un buen trabajo **me había dejado con el pelo suelto con unas partes lisas y otras con rizos **

Te importaría si comemos algo, me muero de hambre **dijo tocándose la panza **

Solo te acompaño, la verdad no tengo hambre **le dije sincera, últimamente no me daba apetito.**

Bella, no es que te presione o algo por el estilo, pero últimamente no te e visto comer mucho

Es solo que, supongo que es por la presión de que ya vamos entrar a la universidad supongo

Bueno solo quiero verte comer algo, dame esa satisfacción

De acuerdo **mientras alice comía unos waffles yo solo agarre una manzana,**

Listo! Sigamos con nuestro trabajo **dijo levantándose de la mesa **

Pero, si ya terminamos, solo faltas tu

Te equivocas barbie, sigue el maquillaje **hice puchero y así subimos las escaleras, alice empezó a maquillarme, le advertí que nada de exceso, cuando por fin termino me voltio al espejo, en verdad esta chica hacia milagros, bueno no digo que soy fea ni nada por el estilo, pero había quedado hermosa, haría que edward babeara por mi.**

Listo bella! ahora sigo yo, mientras termino, podrías hablarle a edward y decirle que nos recojan en una hora

Claro, ahora vuelvo **moría de ganas de llamarle a edward, hacia dos días que no lo veía, y ya empezaba a extrañarlo, con eso de la mudanza de esme y alice a su casa no había podido venir a verme, pero me llamaba siempre, empecé a marcar el teléfono y empezó a sonar, hasta que mi dulce ángel contesto **

Hola, bella eres tu? **Dijo ansioso **

Si, amor soy yo **solo con oír la voz de edward se aparecía una sonrisa en mi rostro **

Ya extrañaba tu voz cielo, ya quiero verte, te extraño, extraño besarte, abrazarte, tocarte **lo dijo tan sexy que empecé a temblar **

Lo se amor, yo también te extraño, pero en una hora nos veremos, te hablo para eso, alice me pidió que te digiera que si podían venir por nosotras en una hora

Claro, que si, en una hora estaré tocando la puerta

Entonces en una hora te veré, de acuerdo, te amo

Yo también te amo bella **cuando colgué le teléfono subí de inmediatamente al cuarto, alice ya estaba acabando con su peinado, como tenia el pelo corto, se puso unas extensiones y se hizo un creppe que le quedo divino.**

Bella, agarra tu vestido, ya lo colgué en el baño **cuando entre al baño, vi un hermoso vestido azul largo con un solo tirante (**lo puedes ver en mi perfil) y unos zapatos de tacón no tan altos de color plateado. **Termine de vestirme y Salí del baño alice ya traía su vestido puesto era largo color palo de rosa y traía un chaleco de piedras se le veía hermoso, le ayudo a retocar su maquillaje y en eso sonó el timbre**

Deben ser los chicos, yo abro

**EPOV**

**Cuando por fin dio la hora, subimos a mi volvo, jasper estaba en mi casa debido a que alice, no quería que viera sus vestidos, y así marchamos a casa de bella, cuando llegamos decidimos timbrar debes de entrar ya que podríamos despertar a una bestia llamada alice. Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, vi que era mi futura hermana, debía admitir se veía linda, pasamos y nos sentamos en los sillones a esperar a bella, cuando de repente unos pasos se escucharon de las escaleras, yo voltie, y vi a la mujer mas hermosa, mi bella, traía un vestido que hacia que se le marcaran las curvas de su cuerpo, estaba realmente hermosa **

**CONTINUARA….**


	21. La ceremonia

EPOV

Cuando por fin dio la hora, subimos a mi volvo, jasper estaba en mi casa debido a que alice,  
no quer a que viera sus vestidos, y as marchamos a casa de bella,  
cuando llegamos decidimos timbrar debes de entrar ya que podr amos despertar a una bestia llamada alice. Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, vi que era mi futura hermana, deb a admitir se ve a linda, pasamos y nos sentamos en los sillones a esperar a bella, cuando de repente unos pasos se escucharon de las escaleras, yo voltie, y vi a la mujer mas hermosa, mi bella, tra a un vestido que hacia que se le marcaran las curvas de su cuerpo, estaba realmente hermosa. antes de que bajara el ultimo escal n la agarre de cintura, y la levante.  
- te ves hermosa amor, le dije en lo que ella se sonrojo - eres un poco parcial al decirme eso, lo dices por que soy tu novia - claro que no, simplemente, digo lo que veo, y eres la mas linda que conosco - ey ya tortolitos, que llegaremos tarde a la misa, y carlisle nos va a matar a todos, dijo la pque a duende con las manos en la cintura.  
- ya vamos rosalie, emmett, jasper y alice se fueron en el porshe y bella y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo,  
amaba a mi pueque a hermana en estos momentos, adoraba estar solo con mi hermosa novia cuando por fin llegamos a la iglesia, ya estaba toda la gente, era mas de la que yo pensaba,  
seguro que esto tenia que ver con la peque a duende.  
- Apurense, ya va empezar- grito alice desde la entrada de la iglesia, tome a bella del brazo y nos dirigimos a nuestros mis padres ivan a decir sus votos, alice tenia la cara llena de lagrimas, ella estaba mas que feliz, al igual que, yo. cuando por fin ceremonia acabo, todos se dirijian a mi casa, donde iva a hacer la fiesta. agarre a bella hacia l puerta del volvo, se veia muy palida ultimamente - Amor, te sientes bien? te noto muy palida - si, no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo el calor nO se por que, no le creia, mi hermana me habia dicho que no habia estado comiendo nada bien y eso me preocupada mucho, ya que se podia enfermar, cuando llegamos a mi casa, ya toda la gente esta en el patio festejando, bella y yo nos dirijimos hacia el patio, pero ella se tambaleo, la agarre de la cintura y la cargue - amor segura que estas bien, me preocupas estas muy palida.  
- no lo se ultimamente me siento muy rara, no tengo apetito de nada, - ven vamos a mi habitaci n a que te recuestes un rato Desde hace tiempo veia a bella mas delgada, nunca quise decirle nada por medio a que se enojara o algo por el estilo pero ya me estaba preocupando, cuando llegamos a la recamara la acoste y me sente a lado de ella - Amor, como te sientes?  
-Bien, me siento normal - Bella, necesito que comas bien, no quiero que te me enfermes te puede dar una anemia - lo siento, pero con tantas preocupaciones, se me va el apetito, con todo eso de la facultad irme lejos de charlie no se, no puedo con todo - amor, solo prometeme que comeras bien, y por lo otro relajate, todo saldra bien}  
- Te lo prometo- me agarro del cuello y me empezo a besar, yo no pude resistir y le correspondo, ella abrio su boca para que lo profundisara, no espere otra se al profundize el beso, nuestras lenguas bailaban al mismo tiempo, me sentia tan pleno con bella, sentia que no me faltaba nada mas para ser feliz. bella hizo que quedara abajo de ella, esa mujer si que me sorprendia cada dia mas con sus acciones, empeso aq desabrochar mi camisa, tenia que pararla, no por que no la quisiera en este momento, si no por que abajo habia una fiesta en donde seguro no estaban buscando, con todo mi control tome a bella por las mu ecas y la aparte, empese abrochar mi camisa, en eso vi unas lagrimas resvalar por las mejillas de mi amor,  
- que tienes amor?- le pregunte limpiando sus mejillas - Por que me detuviste, acaso no me deseeas - bella, amor, claro que te deseo y te deseo justo ahora, y nol sabes cuando control tuve que usar para apartarte pero estamos en la boda de mi madre, y creo que no es conveniente hacerlo justo ahora - tienes razon, lo siento- dijo agachando su cabeza - Pero creo que me la debes, asi que guardamela para otra ocasi n - levantandole el ment n - tenlo por hecho, 


	22. cuenta saldada

09. cuenta saldada

BPOV

**Ya había pasado una semana desde la boda de esme y Carlisle y estábamos a un solo día de irnos para la universidad, estaba en mi casa preparando mi maleta y mi querido novio se ofreció ayudarme, ya que el tenia una hermana que se preocupara por el, en ese aspecto.**

Tienes suerte de que tengas una hermana, que se preocupe por tu maleta

Créeme amor, que no quisieras tener a Alice como esa hermana preocupada, ni si quiera pude meter ninguna prenda, estoy seguro que ella ya escogió mi mejor ropa para la universidad

Bueno supongo que tienes toda la razón amor.

**Estaba terminando de cerrar mi maleta cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, sentía el dulce aliento de Edward restregar mi cara, **

sabes cariño, creo que tienes una deuda conmigo **temblé ante su tacto en mi cintura, este hombre sabia como llevarme a los extremos**

ed…Edward **no podía ni pronunciar palabra por que su rose me aturdía **no podemos, esta Jasper en casa, ¿recuerdas? **pero en eso tocaron la puerta y me solté de inmediato de Edward.**

¡bella! ¿están vestidos, para entrar? **Dijo mi hermano con un tono burlón en su voz**

¡Jasper swan! Que clase de persona crees que soy **en eso Edward se empezó a reír ante mi reacción **no digas nada, de acuerdo **en lo que el levanto los hombros y se sentó en la cama.**

¿Entonces puedo entrar o no? **Pregunto mi hermano aun afuera**

Claro que si tonto

Bueno, solo venia a decirte, que me voy con Alice, así que pórtense bien, y si llega papá temprano le dices, auque creo que no llegara antes que yo.

Si, tienes razón y por lo otro no te preocupes, ¿nos portaremos bien verdad Edward? **Le dije dándole un codazo**

Si claro cuñado nos portaremos de maravilla **últimamente mi hermano era más razonable con Edward, ya que ahora experimentaban lo mismo con las hermanas,**

Ahora si cariño, ya estamos solos, **me dijo susurrándome al oído, **

Así y que vas a hacer al respecto

Pues la mentó y formarle, señorita, que tomare ahora mismo lo que me debe

¿Así? Y como piensas a hacerlo

**Edward me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el, y me empezó a dar besos por todo el cuello, a lo que yo respondía con un gemido ante sus caricias, empezó a meter su mano bajo mi blusa, y yo lo agarre del cuello atrayéndolo mas junto a mi, no quería estar ni un minuto separado de este dios que estaba junto a mi, sin pensarlo empecé a desabrocharle su camisa, pero no podía concentrarme antes sus caricias, hasta que por fin pude liberarme de ella, Edward hizo lo mismo con mi blusa, me despojo de ella haciéndome quedar con el puro br Asier.**

te ves terriblemente sexy

**asi empezó a jugar con mis pechos acariciándolos y haciéndome que cada vez me mojara mas y más, sentía que no aguantaría mas, asi que empecé a desabrocharle el cinturón, y doy gracias que el me ayudo con el.**

Edward, te necesito **le dije con el ultimo suspiro que me quedaba**

Aun no señorita, aun no acabo con usted.

**Me levanto un poco para poder desabrochar mi brAsier, con una mano empezó a acariciar mi seno, mientras con la otra, empezaba con el trabajo de desabrochar mi pantalón, cada vez me sentía mas lista para el, cuando me quito el pantalón y su mano rozaba entre mi entrepierna sentía que ya no podía mas, sabría que me vendría, y no quería hacerlo fuera de el **

Edward... Por favor hazme tuya** le dije entre suspiros**

De acuerdo. **Me quito mis bragas igual que yo quite sus boxers. Pego su miembro en el mío, y sentía como me excitara y el lo hacia junto a mi, sin más pensarlo entro en mi, haciendo que yo soltara un gemido, en lo que el le agrado, nuestras caderas se movían a la par, Edward empezaba a envestirme cada vez mas rápido, hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo**

Te amo, eres increíble, y quiero que solo se has mía **me dijo con una voz tierna que hizo que casi desmayara**

Yo también te amo

Creo que ahora nuestra cuenta esta saldada

Si eso **creo fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir ya que el sueño nos venció por lo cansados que estábamos, y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados. **

**EPOV**

**Cuando mi ángel empezo a moverse la cama, abri mis ojos, no queria despertarla, pero tenia que, ya que si jasper o peor aun su papá no **veian** así, no me lo queria ni imaginar **

**-** Amor, despierta, jasper no tarda en llegar- **moviendola dulce mente**

**- **mmm, no quiero despertar **me dijo tapandose la cara, como una niña chiquita**

**- **a no¡ **le dije quitandole las covijas de la cara**

**- **no

- tu te lo buscastes **sin pensarlo, le empese hacer cosquillas, a lo que ella se empeso a mover de la risa**

**- **ya de acuerdo, ya me levanto **cuando por fin, nos vestimos, decidimos pedir una pizza, para cenar, y azi lo hicimos**

**- **te veo pensativa que tienes,

- Nada, es solo que tengo miedo

- A que le tienes miedo, amor **la tome de las manos y empese acariciarla**

- a estar sola, a ir a new york, y sentirme asi

- amor, nunca te sentiras así, por que ahora yo estoy a tu lado, de acuerdo, nunca te mas por eso, estaremos lejos de nuestras familias, pero estamos juntos y es lo que importa

- Tienes razón, siempre tienes las palabras exactas, para hacerme sentirme bien **agarro mi cuello y empezo a besarme, ay como esta mujer me hacia que llegara hasta el limite. cuando tocaron el timbre, nos separamos**

**- **yo voy

BPOV

**estaba totalmente en los besos de edward, a su lado, siempre se me olvidaba mis problemas y todo el mundo, cuando tocaron el timbre nos separamos, sin ganas**

**- **yo voy **le dije para que no se levantara, pero cuando abri la puerta me alle con una gran sorpresa, **

Hola aquí subiendo nuevo capitulo, sorry por dejarlos asi, pero es para el suspenso, ahora prometo hacerlos mas largos, ayer fue mi graduación, estuvo dke hermozaa, pero bueno ya pasando todo esto, nos podemos concentrar en el fic, prometo cap mas largos y rapidos

Dejen reviews


	23. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

**BPOV**

**estaba totalmente en los besos de Edward, a su lado, siempre se me olvidaba mis problemas y todo el mundo, cuando tocaron el timbre nos separamos, sin ganas**

yo voy **le dije para que no se levantara, pero cuando abrí la puerta me halle con una gran sorpresa, Cuando vi. a Jacob parado, enfrente de mi, me quede totalmente en shock**

¿Que no piensas saludar a tu novio? **me dijo abrazándome.** **que fue lo que había dicho pensé, después de lo que me había hecho, que ya se le había olvidado, pues a mi no**

Primera, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Segunda tu ya no eres mi novio y tercera, no me vuelvas abrazar

Pero que fría bella, yo vengo arreglar las cosas, por que se que fue un entupido y quiero remediarlo quiero que volvamos empezar

¡Pero quien rayos te crees! Crees que un simple lo siento, o quiero remediar las cosas, se me olvidara lo que me hiciste, pues te equivocas, ahora quiero que te vallas de aquí, y no te vuelvas a parecer en mi vida **le grite, **

**No sabia como era tan descarado de venir después de un año a venir a pedirme perdón, mis pies me estaban temblando, en eso unos brazos fuertes me rodearon mi cintura.**

¿Qué pasa amor? **Me pregunto Edward, con lo cual yo no pude responder, aun estaba muy nerviosa y enojada **

¿pero quien rayos es el bella? ¿y que rayos esta haciendo aquí en tu casa? **Dijo enojado, como podía hacerme esas escenitas, el no tenia ningún derecho**

No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación, ahora te pido..que te **en eso sentí que todo medaba vueltas, y uno brazos me agarraban firmemente**

¿amor, te encuentras bien? **Me pregunto Edward, pero yo ya no vi. nada mas**

EPOV

**Cuando mi ángel, se desvaneció enfrente de mí, yo solo quería golpear a ese hombre que estaba enfrente de mí, y que había provocado todo esto, tenía mis puños bien cerrados, quería matarlo, pero me detuve por mi ángel, la agarre y la recosté en el sillón, estaba tan pálida**

Tú, no se quien rayos eres, pero te pido que te largues en este mismo instante

¿Quién te crees que eres?

Soy el hombre que ama mas a esta mujer que vez ahí acostada **le dije con los puños apretados**

Ella es mía, quiero que te alejes de ella

Ella, no es un objeto, pero si de eso se trata, yo fui el primero en hacerla mía, y seré el ultimo también

Que dices idiota **me dio un puñetazo, sentí como algo caliente corría por mi nariz **

No vuelvas a tocarme idiota y no te quiero cerca de ella

Esto no e quedara así, **y en eso se fue dando puertazo**

**Camine hacia el sillón, donde estaba mi ángel donde aun no reaccionaba, corrí por alcohol al baño y lo puse cerca de su nariz con un algodón, **

¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? **Pregunte preocupado**

BPOV

**Cuando sentí el olor del alcohol en mi nariz, mis ojos se empezaron abrir automáticamente, escuchaba a Edward preguntar si estaba bien, pero cuando abrí totalmente mis ojos, vi a un Edward sangrado de la nariz **

¡Edward¡ ¿Qué te paso? **Quitándole los rastros de sangre seca **

No importa eso, lo importante es como estas tu

Estoy bien, y ¿Dónde estas? **No pude evitar preguntar, a lo que el solo arrugo su frete **

Ya se fue, y espero que no regrese, por que esta vez me agarro desprevenido y la siguiente no se la acaba

Edward, por que rayos te pego **pregunte asustada**

No importa, lo ¿que quiero sabes es quien es ese tipo? **Me tense por la pregunta lo que el noto en seguida **no importa si no te sientes preparada aun para contármelo, lo entiendo me lo… **no lo deje continuar le di un beso tierno, que el ayudo profundizarlo, pero lo separe, realmente quería contarle lo que me había pasado, era hora de que le contara a alguien **

Yo quiero contártelo, pero por favor no quiero que te alteres, por nada que te valla a contar, de acuerdo

Lo intentare

FLASHBACK

_Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de mi novio de hace 1 año, le había preparado una cena en mi casa, ya que hoy no llegarían tarde Jasper y mi padre Charlie. Me puse un vestido azul turquesa strapple que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, cuando tocaron el timbre baje corriendo, me arregle el vestido y abrí_

_Hola amor __**me dijo con una sonrisa**_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! __**Regalándole un beso suave y tierno como acostumbraba **_

_Que hermosa te ves __**dándome una vuelta**_

_Solo para ti, pero ven prepare la cena __**nos sentamos a cenar la saña que prepare, estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí darle su regalo de cumpleaños, lo agarre de la mano y lo senté en el sillón, y me senté justo alado de el.**_

_**Saque el regalo de atrás del sillón y se lo entregue,**__ espero y te guste__** sin ni siquiera abrir el regalo lo dejo a lado de la mesita**_

_Yo quiero otro regalo __**me beso con pasión, al principio yo le respondí el beso, pero cuando empezó a bajar su brazo por mi pierna, supe a que se refería quería que me entregara a el, yo lo amaba, pero aun no estaba preparada para eso**_

_¡jake! No por favor, no puedo aun __**lo separe**_

_Pero bella, te esperado mas de un año, y ahora te deseo mas que antes y si no me lo quieres dar lo tomare por mi cuenta __**capte su mensaje al instante, que quería hacerme, me iba a violar a caso. Me tomo por los brazos y los puso arriba de mi cabeza, y empezó a besarme el pecho, mis lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas. Estaba apunto de desabrochar mi vestido cuando un carro se escucho estacionarse, el se separo de mi, y salio corriendo por la puerta de atrás, estaba destrozada, cuando Jasper entro por la puerta y me vio llorando de inmediato me pregunto que pasaba, nunca le ocultaba nada, así que tuve que contarle todo **_

FINFLASHBACK

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, BUENO ESTA VEZ NO TARDE TANTO COMO LAS OTRAS VECES, PUES QUIEN CREE QUE JACOB ES UN IDIOTA? COMO SE LE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A BELLA, PERO AHORA TIENE UN HOMBRE QUE LA AMA A SU LADO

BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUJERENCIAS


	24. dejando todo atras

24. Dejando todo atrás

FLASHBACK

_Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de mi novio de hace 1 año, le había preparado una cena en mi casa, ya que hoy no llegarían tarde Jasper y mi padre Charlie. Me puse un vestido azul turquesa strapple que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, cuando tocaron el timbre baje corriendo, me arregle el vestido y abrí_

_Hola amor __**me dijo con una sonrisa**_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! __**Regalándole un beso suave y tierno como acostumbraba **_

_Que hermosa te ves __**dándome una vuelta**_

_Solo para ti, pero ven prepare la cena __**nos sentamos a cenar la saña que prepare, estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí darle su regalo de cumpleaños, lo agarre de la mano y lo senté en el sillón, y me senté justo alado de el.**_

_**Saque el regalo de atrás del sillón y se lo entregue,**__ espero y te guste__** sin ni siquiera abrir el regalo lo dejo a lado de la mesita**_

_Yo quiero otro regalo __**me beso con pasión, al principio yo le respondí el beso, pero cuando empezó a bajar su brazo por mi pierna, supe a que se refería quería que me entregara a el, yo lo amaba, pero aun no estaba preparada para eso**_

_¡jake! No por favor, no puedo aun __**lo separe**_

_Pero bella, te esperado mas de un año, y ahora te deseo mas que antes y si no me lo quieres dar lo tomare por mi cuenta __**capte su mensaje al instante, que quería hacerme, me iba a violar a caso. Me tomo por los brazos y los puso arriba de mi cabeza, y empezó a besarme el pecho, mis lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas. Estaba apunto de desabrochar mi vestido cuando un carro se escucho estacionarse, el se separo de mi, y salio corriendo por la puerta de atrás, estaba destrozada, cuando Jasper entro por la puerta y me vio llorando de inmediato me pregunto que pasaba, nunca le ocultaba nada, así que tuve que contarle todo **_

FINFLASHBACK

Bella, lo siento, en verdad, te prometo que ese infeliz no se te volverá a cercar nunca más

Gracias por estar siempre junto a mi **la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, no quería que mi ángel sufriera, yo me iba a encargar que ese desgraciado no se le acercara más, en eso la puerta se abrió**

´¿A ver ustedes dos, que creen que están haciendo? **Dijo mi cuñado cruzando los brazos con una risa en sus labios, pero se puso serio cuando vio a bella llorando**

¿Qué ha pasado? **Dijo acercándose a bella**

A regresado Jasper, y no me dejara Espaas, ya que sabe que estoy con Edward **dijo aun llorando**

¿Pero quien regreso?, me pueden explicar **dijo confuso**

Jake a regresado, vino a la casa, a pedirme que volvamos, que lo perdonara, yo, no quiero volverlo a ver, no quiero caer de nuevo en la depresión

Ese infeliz ha vuelto. Pues espero no topármelo por su bien. Por que, le romperé la cara, me alegra que ustedes se vallan mañana a nueva York, asi el no te molestara más **le dio un fuerte abrazo**

Creo que será que mejor me valla, paso por ti, mañana temprano para ir al aeropuerto

Esta bien te veo mañana **le dio un beso y me dirigí hacia la puerta, antes de que saliera Jasper me hablo**

¡Edward! Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana

No tienes por que agradecerme de nada, es mi deber **y así me dirigí a mi volvo y partí**

**BPOV**

**Cuando Edward se fue, tu ve una larga charla con mi hermano, hasta que decidimos hacer una cena familiar, cocinamos juntos la comida preferida de papá "Lasagna" mientras yo terminaba de prepararlo mi hermano empezó a poner la mesa**

Bella, por favor , cuídate mucho, y cuando llegues allá, nos llamas en seguida

Jasper, relájate, ya estoy mayorcita se cuidarme bien yo sola, y te llamare cuando allá dado el primer paso en al aeropuerto lo prometo **en eso la puerta de enfrente, se escucho abrirse**

¡Chicos ya llegue! **Escuchamos gritar a nuestro padre**

Estamos en la cocina papá

Pero que huele tan delicioso

Preparamos tu comida favorita.

Bueno pues entonces que esperamos para comer, me muero de hambre **Jasper y yo nos empezamos a reír por el comentario de mi padre, nos sentamos a cenar todos tranquilos**

Hija, a que hora te vas mañana

Como a las nueve,, ya que tenemos que llegar a la universidad a entregar un papeles

¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

No, Edward va a venir por mi, así que creo que me iré a dormir

**me levante para irme, pero mi papá se levanto de su asiento y me dio un abrazo, valla que me agarro de sorpresa mi padre no era de las personas que demostraba el cariño físicamente, pero al instante le respondí el abrazo.**

Te extrañare bells **me dijo triste**

La extrañaremos **corrigió mi hermano, levantándose para unirse al abraso familiar.**

No te preocupes papá estaré bien, **lo tranquilice**

Si lo se hija, pero quiero que te estés comunicando conmigo, para estar mas tranquilo.

Si lo prometo. **Y así subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me hundí en un profundo sueño**

_¿En donde estoy?_

_¡Edward! Donde estas? Empecé a correr por todo el bosque, no sabia donde me encontraba, se Gui corriendo hasta que mis pies me fallaron y tropecé, escuhe un ruido por los árboles y me asuste y empecé a gritar el nombre de edward_

_¡Edward eres tu! Ya sentía mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, escuche unos pasos acercándose y me exalte ¿quien es? ¡No se acerque! ¿Qué quieres? _

_¿amor apoco no me extrañaste? Escuche una voz decir atrás de mi, y de inmediato lo reconoci, no podia pasarme_

_No te preocupes amor, ese edward no estara mas conmigo, ya me encargue de el_

_¡No! _

**Me desperté, exaltada, con gotas de sudor en mi frente, absolutamente tenia miedo de volvérmelo a encontrar que le aga algo malo al amor de mi via, no lo podria permitir, hoy poy hoy estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por edward y por mi, no voleria a permitir que ese hombre que en el pasado me hizo daño, me volviera a afectar.**

Hola. Como estan?

Bueno espero que super bien aquí esta el penultimo capitulo de este fic, tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo, para empezAR a trabajr con la siguiente temporada, que constara de 10 cqpitulos como maximo, espero que esta historia halla sido de si agrado

Espero resivir todos sus reviews


	25. secuestrada

_**Secuestrada**_

_¿En donde estoy?_

_¡Edward! Donde estas? Empecé a correr por todo el bosque, no sabia donde me encontraba, se Gui corriendo hasta que mis pies me fallaron y tropecé, escuche un ruido por los árboles y me asuste y empecé a gritar el nombre de edward_

_¡Edward eres tu! Ya sentía mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, escuche unos pasos acercándose y me exalte ¿quien es? ¡No se acerque! ¿Qué quieres? _

_¿amor apoco no me extrañaste? Escuche una voz decir atrás de mi, y de inmediato lo reconocí, no podía pasarme_

_No te preocupes amor, ese edward no estará mas conmigo, ya me encargue de el_

_¡No! _

**Me desperté, exaltada, con gotas de sudor en mi frente, absolutamente tenia miedo de volvérmelo a encontrar que le haga algo malo al amor de mi vida, no lo podría permitir, hoy por hoy estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por edward y por mi, no volvería a permitir que ese hombre que en el pasado me hizo daño, me volviera a afectar.**

**Cheque el reloj, y eran las seis de la mañana, como ya no podía conciliar el sueño, decidí darme una ducha fría, para despertarme del todo, cuando Salí, agarre unos jeans y una blusa de cuadritos verdes y mis convers negros, no tardaba en llegar edward por mi, así que decidí bajar almorzar, entre en la cocina y estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico **

Buenos días bells, ¿como amaneciste? **Me pregunto mi padre ofreciéndome un vaso con jugo de naranja.**

Bien, supongo, **agarre mi vaso con jugo de naranja y me lo empecé a tomar**

Bueno, tengo que irme se me esta haciendo tarde para trabajar, promete que me avisaras cuando llegues allá, y que también, cuando tengas una chanza vendrás a visitarnos a tu hermano y a mi

Papá, no tienes ni por que pedirme, esas cosas, son mas que obvias que las haré, y pues, supongo que jasper me alcanzara luego en la universidad **dije tranquilizando a mi papá-**Vete tranquilo, estaré bien, solo será unos meses, antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Tienes, razón bells, es solo que no se, presiento algo...olvídalo, son tonterías mías, ya sabes ya estoy viejo, pero dame un abrazo mi pequeña nena universitaria **me dijo extendiéndome los brazos**

**Lo abrase, y me dio un sentimiento, al saber, que no lo vería por un par de meses, pero sabia que se me iría rápido en la compañía de edward, y las constantes llamadas que planeaba hacerle. Cuando papá salio hacia su trabajo, subí por mis maletas, sabia que no tardaba edward en llegar, antes de bajar decidí ir a despedirme, de mi celoso hermano. Lo empecé a mover, sin tener resultados, aso que como le hacia de chiquito, me subí arriba de el y empecé a brincar.**

¡Que Rayos haces despertándome enana! **En eso me agarro por la cintura y como pequeño me empezó a hacer cosquillas **

Me rindo, solo venia despedirme de ti, por ultima vez,

Hay enana, no te conocía tan sentimental, pero se que me vas extrañar. Pero no te preocupes, en unos dos meses termino el semestre, y me iré a terminar la universidad, y cuando eso pase ya no me extrañaras más **le di un abrazo fuerte, y me pare de la cama**

Si tienes, razón moustro, te extrañare, pero espero que esto no te levante tu ego hasta arriba, bueno bajare mis maletas, no tarda en llegar edward por mi

Okey, otra cosa antes de que te vallas, cuidado con edward, **me dijo serio**

No se a que te refieres con tener cuidado

Bella, por favor, sabes a que me refiero, solo quiero que tengas cuidado con eso de las relaciones sexuales, se que ya creciste y que a lo mejor ya lo hiciste, tu me entiendes, solo quiero que te protejas, y quiero que me tengas toda la confianza del mundo, si me quieres contar tus cosas, ¿tu sabes?, te juro que no me importara ni nada, se que edward es un buen hombre. **Lo interrumpí, dándole un gran abrazo de oso, sabia que si no lo hacia, seguiría hablando **

Jazz, en verdad, gracias por tus palabras, y te prometo que me cuidare **nos reímos ante mi comentario **no debes preocuparte tanto por mi, se cuidarme, y se que edward también lo hará por mi, y tranquilo, edward es un buen hombre, y se que me ama, tanto como yo a el, de eso no tengo duda. **Escuche el timbre de abajo y los dos nos exaltamos.**

Creo que tu novio, llego, deberías abrir la puerta, yo bajo tus maletas **levantándose, baje corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi perfecto novio, con una sonrisa. Lo agarre de la camisa y lo bese con pasión, como si no lo hubiera visto en días en vez de horas.**

¡Ey chicos! Chiflando y aplaudiendo **(es un dicho que dicen mucho por acá en México, ya se imaginaran por que, si chiflas no se pueden besar y si aplauden no se pueden tocar…jajaja **bella te dije que no diría nada, pero podrían ahorrarse los besos de esa magnitud, para cuando no este presente

¡No!, debes de acostumbrarte **y volví a besar a edward con todas mis fuerzas, en lo que el también me correspondió**

De acuerdo, solo ire a dejar las maletas al carro, no quiero presenciar esto **y así salio de la casa **

¿Estas lista amor? lista para una vida de universitaria loca y descontrolada

Creo que estoy más que lista para una vida universitaria junto a ti **me dio un beso calido.**

Bueno, vamonos, se nos hace tarde, y tengo que recoger los boletos temprano, o si no pierdo la separación **nos fuimos al carro donde estaba jasper, subiendo las maletas, nos despedimos y partimos hacia el aeropuerto, **

¿Estas nerviosa?

Solo un poco, tu sabes, ciudad nueva, gente nueva, instalaciones nuevas, es solo por eso **dije un poco asustada**

Vas a ver, que todo va estar bien, aquí voy estar siempre para ti, **agarrándome la mano, cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la recepción **

¿Vas a dejar el carro aquí?

Si, mi padre lo recogerá mas tarde, y nos mandaran un carro allá, para movernos **dijo sin soltarme la mano**

Siéntate ahí, **me señalo un lugar desocupado **ahora regreso, solo ire por los boletos

, No prefiero quedarme aquí

Okey, no me tardo **se fue hacia los boletos y yo me quede parada esperándolo, estuve como cinco minutos esperando, hasta que alguien me tapo, los ojos **

¡Edward! Por favor no estés jugando, ¿a qué hora partimos? **Pregunte divertida**

No mi amor, no partiremos **cuando escuche esa voz me congele, lo primero que pensé fue gritar, pero el fue mas listo y me tapo la boca antes de que lo hiciera**

Ni lo pienses mi amor, no te iras con el, **me agarro muy fuerte y me saco del aeropuerto, dejando atrás las maletas y a edward. Me puso un tapabocas y Me subió al carro a la fuerza y se condujo hacia no se donde, mis lagrimas salían descontroladamente, no sabia por que jake me quería hacer mas daño del que ya me había hecho, cuando por fin el carro se de tuvo, me jalo hacia dentro de la casa y me destapo la boca**

Bienvenido a tu dulce hogar amor, **me dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo**

¿Por que me haces esto? Sabes muy bien que me estas lastimando, yo no te e hecho nada en lo absoluto

AH claro que si, no recuerdas que le has dado tu cuerpo al imbecil eso, y a mi nunca me lo diste, **con toda la furia**

Aun no estaba lista, y el no es ningún imbecil es el hombre que amo, eso no lo podrás cambiar auque este lejos de el **dije sin dejar de llorar**

Te equivocas, haré que te olvides de el, para siempre, no sabes de lo que soy capaz

EPOV

**Cuando aparque el carro baje las maletas y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción para recoger los boletos, **

¿Vas a dejar el carro aquí?

Si, mi padre lo recogerá mas tarde, y nos mandaran un carro allá, para movernos **le agarre la mano para que se sintiera mas tranquila**

Siéntate ahí **le señale un lugar para que se fuera sentar y me esperara **ahora regreso solo ire por los boletos

No prefiero quedarme aquí **me dirigí hacia la recepción, **

Disculpé buenas tardes, vengo por unos boletos con destino a new york

A que nombre, por favor **me dijo amablemente y cerrándome un ojo, por lo cual me sentí incomodo **

Edward cullen

Aquí los tengo **me los tendió, ** muchas gracias **me dirigí hacia donde había dejado a bella, pero no la encontré, solo estaban las maletas en el suelo, y me dio un pánico horrible, empecé a buscarla por todo el aeropuerto preguntando por ella, pero no había señales, lo ultimo que se me ocurrió fue hablarle al celular.**

Bueno **me contesto una voz familiar**

¡Bella! **grite alterado**

No te preocupes edward, ella esta muy bien conmigo, en este instante, es mas sabes estamos disfrutando el día, ahora mismo se esta entregando a mi, y sabes lo esta disfrutando mas de lo que lo disfruto contigo te lo aseguro **dijo triunfal**

¿Donde tienes a bella? no se te ocurra tocarla infeliz, te vas arrepentir de hasta de ver nacido, si le llega a pasar algo, ¿dime donde la tienes? **Le grite furioso, pero lo último que escuche fue la voz de bella pidiéndome ayuda y después nada, estaba angustiado en un aeropuerto con un destino a new york y con mi novia desaparecida, me quería morir**

**CONTINUARA….SECUELA **

**Hola chicas, ay sorry por la tardanza del ultimo capitulo, PERO e estado ocupada con lo de mi Fac. y pues ya se acerca mi cumple, espero que les halla gustado el ultimo capitulo, a mi me encanto, bueno próximamente la secuela, ya tengo los primeros capítulos, así que subir pronto, para que no se queden con la duda, de que va a pasar con bella y edward, ¿edward se ira a new york? O ¿encontrara a bella? esténse al pendiente con la secuela**

**AlE lUTZ**


End file.
